Don't Stand Next To Me
by sodaice
Summary: Having a crush was hard enough, but having a witch who's in on it is even harder. When her house exploded and she moved in with him, he knew it would be trouble. Would they manage it, or would she end up driving his crush away with her 'help? GalexVivi
1. Chapter 1

Long Summary: Having a crush was hard enough, but having a witch who's in on it is even harder. Literally, a Witch. When the Witch's house exploded due to a spell and she moved in with the Wizard, he knew it would be trouble. But would they manage to make it work, what with her trying to help him become the man of Molly's dreams? Or will she only make it worse and drive Molly away in the end? Put in a 5 year old, jogging, thievery, and past relationships and you got yourself a spell for disaster.

A/N: Hey anyone reading this (hopefully there is at least one), so this is my first story, and it's a story between the Witch and Wizard. Molly's part of the story, but she's just not the heroine, Witch is. The story may be a little rough around the edges, this is my first attempt on writing my own harvest moon fic, but please no flames. I accept/love advice, but if you're just going to say that it's bad, then don't review.

Disclaimer: Alright, i'll conform. I don't own Harvest Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Gale's POV**

"Hmm…"

Today was the same as any other day. I had woken up, had tea and was back to researching on the Fugue mushroom given to me. The sound of the wind rapping against my window and the cocoa-nuts knocking against each other was enough to fill the silence in the whole house. It was enough for me.

Nothing was out of the ordinary and nothing would be. At least, that was what I thought for the first 12 hours 43 minutes and 31 seconds after waking up that morning.

The door suddenly swung open, a foot poking inside my house and the cold wind inviting itself inside. I stared blankly at the foot, already realizing who it was that harassed my house. Who else wears pointy black shoes except for…

"…Witch." That was not meant as an insult.

Her foot lowered and her suitcases were thrown inside. I stared blankly at her bags. For someone who I always see wearing the same thing everyday, she sure has a lot of bags with her. And yet, after throwing 2 bags in, she was dragging in two more. I sighed and massaged my temple. Go ahead and do as you please Witch Princess, don't knock and barge in as if this were your own home.

When she finally closed the door, she turned around to face me. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips tight in a grimace. Her gray hair has been all messed up from the wind outside and her small cloak was twisted around her neck. All in all, she closely resembled a snow monster.

"…"

"Wizard, I'm going to be staying here from now on." She stated snootily, obnoxiously placing her hands on her hips and turning her face away as if disgusted.

"…...oh?"

Guess today won't be the same as any other day for sure.

I continued staring at her as she made herself at home, starting with unpacking. She was placing her spell-making equipment around the house first before starting to litter the house with her trash. Of course, the trash is most likely her furniture, but this is my house and I do not share the same taste in furniture with her, so I will be calling it whatever I want.

She seemed to be oblivious to everything and I was still confused and mildly annoyed about her being here. Don't get me wrong and think that I'm like those men who think that their house is an off limit property to women, but I just don't like her. Simple as that. I finally asked her, "Why are you here?..."

She stopped moving and turned to stare back at me with a scowl on her face, looking as if I killed her dog, cat, fish, whatever. Same as always, she never looked at me differently.

"It's none of your business, Wizard." She childishly snarled, whipping her head back to the original direction it was before to continue with her 'work'. I closed my eyes and sighed tiredly. I wanted to wring that pretty neck of hers so much.

"Actually-" (it is my business…) I started, but then she rudely interrupted…as always.

"I don't care what you think! And I will not listen to anymore of your BORING lectures! So if you think you can make me listen, then think again!"

I barely lecture her at all, unless it involves stealing my equipment or blowing something up again when doing a spell.

"I wasn't-" (going to lecture you at all…)

"I won't tell you a single word about what happened! So don't even bother asking me, because I AM NOT TELLING! You should mind your own business and leave me alone!"

How could I possibly leave her alone and mind my own business when she intruded my house and is declaring that she's staying here?

"Then-" (get out of my house….)

"And I don't care if you want me here or not! I am staying! I already unpacked, and I can't just pack again! Plus, I lent you my magnifying glass 3 years ago, so you owe me!"

Actually, she _took _my magnifying glass and I was just taking it back. After that, she has been twisting the story to get me to do her favors and allow her to 'borrow' more things. This whole thing of letting her stay here because she 'lent' me the magnifying glass is just one of the many things she tried to make me do.

Funny, just last year, she accused me of stealing it and then told me to give her my blackberry ice cream.

After finishing her tantrum, she went back to furnishing my place with her things, huffing and puffing as if _I _was the one that yelled at her. I sighed, making my way through the obstacles of junk that littered around my house to get to the door.

A few of the villagers walked passed my house and stilled for a second when they noticed me. I simply ignored them and stared ahead. They rarely see me outside of my house I guess, but this time, I have a good reason as to why I _would _want to get away from my own home. The couple gave me a friendly wave, smiled and walked away, not giving me the chance to nod back. I sighed and looked up into the night sky. The moon was full that day and it was shining brightly, radiating the big dark clouds. I sighed again but stiffened instantly when I heard a glass shattering scream coming from inside the house.

Witch.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, slowly turning back to see what was wrong with her. She better not mess with my telescope. I entered the house and noticed the puddle of water on the floor. I closed the door behind me before anyone else could come in, not like they would want to.

"…Witch? What happened-"

Before I could have finished my sentence, the wind in my lungs was knocked out of me as a force slammed into my stomach. I coughed a bit and looked around the house to see what did that, magic thrumming through my fingers. I may need to use ingredients and spells for stronger magic, but I have enough power in myself to deal with anyone or anything.

"AHEM!" Witch shouted, making me look around for her, but I still didn't see her. If she was trying to accomplish making one of those invisibility cloaks like that weird Harry Potter movie again, I'm not helping her undo the spell. Last time she did it in the last village we lived in, she became a floating head for a month and got us chased out.

Just when I was about to take a step back outside of the house to see if she was out there, something kicked me in the leg. I winced and looked down….to see a small 5 year old Witch.

I blinked slowly and said nothing. Was the tiny little midget in front of me the Witch Princess? I frowned and bended down to stare at her eye to eye.

In front of me was a small little girl with silver hair in what seems to be a tiny black corset and….pumpkin panties.

"…..puh." I couldn't help myself but let out a laugh, using my hand to close my mouth before I could laugh any more. I glanced away, trying not to look at her but my body was still shaking slightly. She just looked so…funny.

"Don't laugh!" She squeaked loudly, her voice a pitch higher than before.

"I'm…not….puh."

"I know you're laughing, Wizard! Don't you _dare_ laugh at me!" She continued on shouting at me, pointing her chubby little finger at my face. Her face was red and bright all over, her silver hair all frizzed up in curls, one finger pointing at me, while the other hand holding down her shirt to try to cover her…pumpkin panties.

"….puh!"

"I said don't laugh!" She screamed, stomping her tiny feet on the ground repeatedly while her balled up fist thrash in the air. "Just wait 'til I get back to normal, I'll pummel you!"

"…I'll be waiting then…puh." I walked away, going to my bed to turn in for the night. She was still squealing in the background, telling me to stop laughing and how she'll get me when she grows back to her normal size. I finally got too tired to hear anymore of her babbling, so I silenced her with a small spell before closing the lights.

Maybe having her around won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>So, how is it? Good? Bad? Weird? If you like it, i'll continue writing it, but if I don't get a review, i'll take it that no one likes it and stop writing. So please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter, yay! Hopefully it'll go well since today's Friday the 13th and all. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own HM**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Gale's POV**

It was morning already and the lights broke through the curtains of my windows. Ordinarily the light would be shining right into my eyes, constantly reminding me to change the position of my bed, but not today for some unknown reason. Even though it's autumn and all, it doesn't stop the light from waking me up every morning. This morning, I could feel the light…radiating from below me.

Witch.

That's right, yesterday, the witch decided to stay at my place. I finally cracked my eye lids open, (desperately) hoping that she did not wreck my house any further. I found myself facing up at the ceiling, which wasn't weird of course, no no, not weird at all…it's just that I'm facing the ceiling with only about 5 cm in between.

Witch.

I sighed, finally turning my head to the side to glance down at the floor, and just like I thought, the witch was holding me up in the air as a prisoner. Her face was distorted with concentration and her arms were outstretched, palms wide open, trying her best to hold me and my weight up in the air. From the amount of sweat she's producing, I could tell that it's taking all of her power to keep me here.

"Witch…." I called down to her, staring at her with my yellow eye. She looked up at me and smirked but that only caused her to lose her concentration and I started wavering in the air. I didn't react, folding my arms over my chest and heaving a tired sigh. I had a lot to do today and I didn't want to waste any time with her nonsense. "…Put me down right now." I ordered, but she only stuck out her tongue at me.

"This is what you get for treating me ill yesterday! You'll be staying up there all day!" She snickered before grinning smugly at me. I closed my eyes and sighed again.

"…Then you'll be standing there for the whole day then…if you walk, I'll fall…and you won't like it when I get down…"

"…"

Seems like she forgot to think about that…I rolled my eyes and stared at my long hair that was dangling down in the air. I haven't tied it yet so it was just hanging, flowing freely at my left side.

"I know you're patronizing me and my skills, Wizard! I can feel it!" She shouted from below, throwing another one of her pointless tantrums.

What the hell is she talking about…I haven't even said or thought about her skills yet. It hasn't even crossed my mind. I ignored her, trying my best to rule her annoying squawking out of my head. I was succeeding nicely until I noticed my telescope…has turned purple. I narrowed my eyes and looked back down at the culprit.

That's it…I have had enough of this childish nonsense.

With one swift upward movement of my arm, I raised the witch up into the air easily, not even using half the concentration she was. She gasped and I fell back down onto my bed. Now this time, I hold the cards. I looked up at her, who was twisting and turning angrily in the air, and smirked. I didn't even have to raise my arms or use any concentration to keep her up there, for me, this was easy as pie.

"Let me down this instant, Wizard!" She screamed, "Or I swear, I will-"

With a wave of my hand, I silenced her and walked away, leaving her hanging and shouting inaudibly in the air above my bed. I walked over to my telescope and started changing the color back to its original state by passing my hand up and down the color.

I glanced back up to see if she has calmed down yet, but she was still wriggling and thrusting, her lips moving indicating that she has not stopped talking, so I left her. I went to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea and by the time I came back, she was calm and silent. I took a slow sip and looked up at her.

"….Will you stop ruining my things now?" I asked. She looked down at me and gave me a silent nod, but before I did anything, she pointed at her throat.

"…..Are you going to start shouting at me again?"

She shook her head and turned away without giving me another glance. Leave it to her to still look bossy when she's the one who should be asking for help. I slowly lowered her down to the bed and waved the silence magic off her. After being sure she was already on steady ground, she rolled off the bed, walked over to me and pulled my hair before stomping her feet on the ground like a child once more.

"You idiot! You snobby prick! You knew how much concentration it took me just to put you up there and you…you…just had to show off! Arghhh!" She continued to throw a fit while I just stood there watching, "I hate you Wizard, I HATE you!"

I shouldn't have let her come down. Consider my lesson learnt.

"And why did you have to silence me, huh? You jerk! You have been silencing me for over 150 years now whenever I shout at you!" Well…who wouldn't? "I still remember grandma telling you stop doing it and you never listen to her! Gahhhh! I wish she were here now!"

"…" Yeah, I remember her well. Grandma never really liked me silencing her, but I do it anyway when she's not around.

Oh, grandma was the old lady who took care of both of us when we were kids. She was an old witch who taught us the basics of magic before we moved out to go on our own separate ways. That was approximately 356 years ago. So we're not related in anyway, thank God. I don't know what I would do with a sister like her…

"Why don't you say anything huh? Ooooh, it makes me _so _mad just seeing you standing there in front of me." You were the one who came to me. "If this were my house, I would've kicked you out! You're lucky that we're in your house!"

"…So that means…I can kick you out of my house." I said calmly, my gaze slowly drifting to my door and back to her. She froze and started stammering as I felt an evil grin come along. Of course…I didn't show it, I just thought about it.

I swung the door wide open with a twist of my hand and made her things levitate and fly out of the door on its own accord. She stared after, speechless before gritting her teeth and started running up the stairs. I rose up my arm and aimed for her before doing a grabbing movement. She fell down and flew back down to where I stood, landing on her butt.

"…Goodbye Witch." I muttered as I picked her up and started carrying her towards the door as if she were a luggage. Too bad she won't go easily. She kept on flinging her arms and legs, but the magical barrier around me kept her from actually hitting me.

"No! You can't do this to me, Wizard! I don't have anywhere to go!"

"….Go to the inn."

"I can't go there! Let me stay here, we have been friends for over 300 years! I'll behave!" She pleaded, battering her eyelashes at me as she tried to soften me up.

Friends? I agree that we know each other for over 300 years, but we were never friends. She had always looked at me like her rival more than a friend. And I saw her as an annoying little bug that kept on _bugging_ me whenever I don't need her.

I shook my head and was about to throw her out when someone stopped me.

"Stop!"

I turned my head to see where the voice came from and froze when I saw who it was. It was Molly, the farmer who lived in the town. My heart starting beating rapidly and my hands started to sweat.

It was her…

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! Mr. Fortune Teller!"<p>

"…?"

It was about 8 months and 23 days ago when I first met her. I was standing outside my house, minding my own business when a woman ran up to me, panting and out of breath. When she finally stood up straight, she gave me the most beautiful and genuine smile I ever saw. I stood there, stunned with her natural beauty.

…Did she just call me 'Mr. Fortune Teller'?

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you!" She said and I could not help but blush slightly. The way she said it sends a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"….Hello." I muttered shyly, looking down at her. She looked tall for a female, but she was still shorter than me…and the witch.

Without any notice, she took my hand and shook it whilst introducing herself. "Hey there, I'm Molly and I'm kinda new in town and….umm…I really need your help." She said shyly, taking out a hibiscus flower out of her bag.

And before I realized it, I was back in my house mixing a spell to help cure the witch from her amphibious status. The state she brought onto herself when she tried to revive the Goddess Tree. I admit I could have cured her at any time I wanted to if I wanted, finding the ingredients needed was easy….but I was trying to teach her a lesson. To listen to what I say before making any stupid spells that'll get her in trouble. This wasn't the first spell she messed up, and it was certainly not going to be her last.

After knowing each other for centuries, she has always been depending on me to undo any idiotic mistake that she's made. She was worse than a 5 year old! She never learnt from her past mistakes and relied on me to be her mess cleaner.

I sighed and put in the last ingredient into the pot and stirred, transferring the liquid into a flask before tucking it into my coat pocket. I walked towards Molly and gestured towards the door, "It's done…."

She smiled and nodded, trailing closely behind me as we walked to the Witch's house. I couldn't help but become impressed and amazed with her, Molly, and how she was able to obtain all the three ingredients I needed. It wasn't something that can be easily obtained in a few days for a human, and yet she found them all. As we went through the Fugue Forest and she followed me as I directed her to the Witch's house in the bog. There was a surprisingly large amount of male frogs outside her house…

We went inside and found the witch eating the flies that were stuck to the honey pot on her dining table. I wanted to throw up and laugh at the same time. The Witch saw me and started to hop angrily, making her little frog noises as she threw an amphibian tantrum. Instantly, my hand came up to massage my temple as I listened to her going _ribbit ribbit_ constantly. She was still the same no matter in what kind of situation…

"Be quiet…" I said, pouring the cure into her open mouth. She swallowed loudly and blue light shined out from her pink spotty body, blinding my eyes. I used my arm to block the light and when the light disappeared, there stood the Witch Princess in the frog's place.

She still seemed a little bit dizzy at first but then she was jumping and screaming happily in the air in no time.

"Yay! I'm finally back to normal! " She said happily, Molly clapping her hands for some unknown reason. I stood staring at her in boredom, waiting to hear what the Witch has to yell at me this time. And just like I guess, she turned around to face me, taking a few steps to stand face to face with me with her arms crossed at her chest.

"What the hell took you so long?" She yelled, "I was stuck as a frog for FOREVER!" It was only a few months, she should be grateful I didn't leave her for a year like how I planned to. "I had to eat flies! And I was all slimy! It was AWFUL!"

"Well, I told you not to use that spell…" I said calmly, causing her to look even angrier.

"So you left me as a frog to teach me a lesson? THAT'S JUST MEAN!" She screamed. Molly who was witnessing our usual daily arguments was looking panicked and worried.

"Well did it work?" I asked. I was really curious…and hopeful. If it worked, that would mean that she got a little smarter than before and that I wouldn't have to help undo her messed up spells any longer.

"ARGHHHHH! You make me so mad! I hate you!"

"…" That means no.

"Get out!" She said, nodding her towards the door before stomping away to the bathroom. This wasn't the first time she ordered me to get out of her house or said that she hated me, but truthfully, it stung a little every time she does.

"…" I didn't say anything but just walked out, Molly following right behind me. I turned to look back at the house and sighed quietly, turning back to look at Molly. She still looked sort of worried and panicked.

"Well, it looks like I'm done here. I'll see you later." And with that, I walked away to go home back in Harmonica Town.

"Wait!" Molly suddenly shouted, running up to me. I stared down at her and waited to see what she has to say. She ransacked through her bag, muttering 'where is it' over and over again to herself. Her expression brightened when she found 'it', whatever 'it' is. She smiled at me apologetically as she handed me a….fu-FUGUE MUSHROOM? The only reaction I had on my face that was expressing my shock and happiness was the slight widening of my eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for helping the witch, and this was the only thing on me so…thank you." She smiled shyly, handing me the glowing purple mushroom. I accepted it with shaking hands. Did she know the value of this mushroom? I could study it and use it in so many spells! I could-…oh wait, she was still standing there.

I kept the mushroom in my coat pocket and smiled back to her slightly.

"Th-thank you…" I said and walked away, smiling to myself in secret the second I turned my back to her.

* * *

><p>Is it good? I'm worried that Wizard might be OOC. Advice is greatly welcomed. Please review! (:<p>

Thank you

- ghosthead8503

- nerdchic

- Xx Eve of Destruction xX

- JokingJester

for reviewing my first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi again! Back with another chapter for anyone who reads this! Getting people to read and like a story is actually harder than it looks. o_o I hope this chapter will be fun and get a little more noticed. Fingers crossed. x(_ _)x

...Yes, that's a emoticon of me having my fingers crossed and praying. *cough lame cough* Urmm...moving on?

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon! There! I said it! Happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Vivi's POV**

"Stop!" Molly yelled at the top of her lungs, running inside the house, _uninvited_, and then started trying to get me out of the Wizard's hold. We both stared at her out of shock. What the hell was she doing here?

"What are you doing to her, Wizard?" She asked in a dreaded tone, still trying to pull me out of the Wizard's hold. He seemed to notice what she was trying to do and quickly let go of me…causing me to land face first flat onto the floor. _Bastard! _He planned that didn't he! I was getting ready to scream at him but then the expression showing in his eyes stopped me. (Well obviously he doesn't show much emotion through his facial features…so I was able to tell how he was feeling with just the look in his eyes) It looked as if he felt guilty and sorry for trying to kick me out of his house! Which, of course, he wouldn't be able to succeed…I was just making him _feel_ like he could…you know, actually kick me out.

Which he can't since I'm stronger than him!

"I-I was…."

Was he stuttering? He never stuttered before! Not in the whole hundreds of years I've been with him! He was the most confident and arrogant man I've ever met in my life! And again, he never shows it…with other people. When he's with me, of course, his confidence level is max since he's _always _making me feel bad by showing me how much more advanced he is in magic…for now. I _will_ beat him in the future.

"How can you treat her like this, Wizard? She's your friend isn't she?" Molly continued to scold Wizard…for some reason I even don't know. _Barf!_ Friend? _Puh-lease!_ He's my mortal enemy! What is it to her anyway? Why is she scolding-...Oh wait no, this is good. She scolding him, add him feeling guilty, equals me staying here!

Scold + Guilt = Stay

Before he could say anything, I ran to her and held onto her arm, fluttering my eyelashes at her and faking tears.

"Oh it was so horrible, M-M…." What was her name again? May? It starts with an M….Mo…Mo…Mom? Oh whatever. "…My friend! My house is in shambles due to an accident and he won't allow me to stay with him! Boohoohoo!" I cried, taking out my pink napkin and blowing my nose into it. I glanced at Wizard who was staring back at me, both of us having our mind conversations.

Not telepathically of course, I can't do that…yet. But since we've known each other for so long, it was like we're talking without using words but just our eyes,

_I know your secret. (Me)_

_What are you talking about…? (Wizard)_

_You like her, don't you. (Me)_

…_..(Wizard)_

_So I was right! Payback time, Wizard. (Me)_

_Don't you dare…witch. (Wizard)_

I think that was an insult. I'm pretty sure it was. You know, this is one of the bad things about my title. I can't tell if he's either just calling me Witch…or _calling _me a witch. Sucks that I can't use Wizard as an insult too…

"Please…my friend! You have to tell him that I can stay here! I don't have anywhere else to go! The villagers don't like me! Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoooo!" I continued wailing, flinging myself into her, hugging her tight at the waist. She started to stroke my hair and I had to fight the urge to bite her hand off. I don't like having people pitying me or acting like I'm a child, but in this case, I'll have to allow it.

"Don't you feel no shame, Wizard! How can you be so mean to your friend? I'm so disappointed in you!"

"…I'm sorry…Molly." The Wizard finally said, scratching his head shyly as he apologized. Oh that's right, her name is Molly!

"Tell that to her." Molly said, pointing a finger at me. My jaw ticked with annoyance at being pointed at, but I didn't do anything but gave the Wizard a secret smirk. His eyes narrowed when he glanced at me and his back straightened. He coughed once into his hand, obviously having a hard time mustering an apology. Sucker.

"Sorry…...Witch…" He muttered, making _Molly_ beam with joy. I frowned, my eyes switching between the two. How did they know each other? And what the hell did he see in her? She looks just like another annoying, goody-two-shoe to me.

After the whole _I-have-no-place-to-go_ scene of mine, the Wizard offered Molly a drink and left the two of us alone at the table to get us tea. She kept on being friendly and talking to me about nonsense. I was barely listening to half the things she was talking to, only knowing that it has to do with her farm. I started to look and bite my nails as we waited, bored out of my skull with her obnoxious friendly attitude towards me. What did I do to this girl? Give her 100,000G?

"When is the tea done?" I yelled at the Wizard, making his body stiffen and his shoulders tensing. He turned back to give me a dead stare, which coming from him is like flipping me off. He slowly picked up the tray and carried it to the table, gracefully avoiding my leg that I stuck out.

"Thank you Wizard!" Molly beams as she accepted the tea cup from Wizard. He _blushed_ and gave her a small smile…that disappeared and turned into a scowl the instant he dumped the tea cup onto the table in front of me.

The room turned silent, with only the sound of sipping and slurping (from my part) occupying the small amount of space. The human finally starts to talk and continues to jabber. The Wizard looks mesmerized somehow, his gaze not faltering at all from the human's face, especially the lips.

Oh my God…he's whipped for good!

Well, since he was…occupied at the moment, I took my chance to read into his mind. Just a small peek. I closed my eyes and concentrated, my hands that were under the table forming into an arrow and pointing towards the Wizard. As weird as I feel doing this, it was the only way I could read someone's mind until I get better at it…like the Wizard.

_Wow, she talks a lot. Molly is really energetic today. I wonder what kind of scent is she wearing…smells…delicious. Her hair looks really good today, so soft, so brown, so shiny, so-_

_Witch. Get out of my head. _

Instantly, I snapped back into reality to find the Wizard starring at me from across the table with anger and embarassment. His eyes narrowed slightly and his grasp on the tea cup tightened and shook a bit. I whistled and looked away in the other direction, feigning innocence.

Minutes passed by so dreadfully slow and finally, Molly left, not forgetting to give both the Wizard and I a big hug. Aww, I could just throw up all the warm and fuzzy feelings back in her face.

The second the door closed and I was sure she was not in hearing distance, I turned around to face the Wizard and yelled, "AHA! _You _like her!"

"…I don't know what you're talking about…Witch." He said monotonously as he started to pick up the cups to put it in the sink. I followed his every move.

"Oh, you _definitely_ know what I am talking about. I saw how you looked at her and how flustered you got. And if that's not enough proof, I heard your thoughts! She does smell delicious doesn't she?" I nudged him hard in the rib cage and gave him a wink. He growled back at me and dumped the cups into the sink without even caring if they break or not. He held me by the shoulders and steered me to sit on the chair, putting on his business face, which looks the same as every face he has.

"What do you want, Witch?"

"Oh, you _know_ what I want-slash-need. I want-slash-need a place to stay, food, clean clothes, and a way to get rid of this spell on me!" I yelled and emphasized on the last bit.

"…What spell on you?" He asked. I hit my head softly and gave him an 'isn't it obvious' face. Was he as stupid as how handsome he is?

...What did I just say? Nevermind...

"DUH! Isn't it obvious enough already? I turn into a kid when I get in contact with water! And I don't know how to fix the damn thing!" I threw me hands up in the air in frustration, getting up and walking away before turning around to point at him, "And I need YOU to fix it for me!"

"And…how am I supposed to do that?"

"Well, figure it out! Or else I won't help you with Molly!"

"…" It looked like it took him a long time to decide or not whether to trust me, but he finally asked, "_You_ can help…for real?"

"DUH!" I slapped him on the head. "Of course, dummy! You saw her! I'm like her best friend! Her BFF! So of course I can help you!"

"…"

"So? Do we have a deal, Wizard?" I smiled and gave him a wink. I gave him my hand, waiting for him to take it, but he stared at it and hesitated. C'mon, you know you want to. His eyes kept on switching between my face and my hand, back and forth, back and forth. I finally shouted impatiently, "Just take the damn hand!"

"…..Okay." He said. I smiled in triumph and gave his hand a hard shake. Wow, his hand is warm, and big…I like it. He has a very firm hand shake too.

"…Thank you for the compliment."

"No prob-" Wait…what? Compliment? I looked up at his face and saw him smirking a bit (the corner of his mouth tilted about 5 millimeters upward). Holy crap on a cracker, he read my mind! That son of a-

I immediately let go of his hand and ran upstairs, turning back to shout at him in my loudest voice, "I HATE YOU WIZARD!"

* * *

><p>So how was it? Don't answer that just yet. Click that button that says 'review' and answer in there...please? (:<p>

No reviews, I will discontinue the story...because I somehow feel that people prefer having Molly with Wizard that a WitchxWizard story. ):


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! Back with chapter 4! My prom is tonight actually, but I'm gonna upload a chapter first. Hopefully this chapter will get reviewed and the prom will be fun...better than last year. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own harvest moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Vivi's POV**

_Holy pig farts! _

That was the first thing that I thought of that morning when I woke up. It wasn't because 'pig farts' are holy or that I worship them or anything, I don't even know what 'pig farts' are. But then that morning, I realized that I was supposed to help the Wizard get together with that retarded imbecile of a farmer.

Problem is, I don't know a damn thing about her.

And that's a huge biggie. If the wizard found out that I had squat on that girl, in the next second, I'll be homeless and froggy.

I peered down at the Wizard's study, checking to see if he was still asleep. He was. His body was still slumping over his study desk, papers piling everywhere around him and a strange mushroom in his hands.

Quickly and quietly, I tip-toed down over to where his crystal ball was, made sure once more that he was still asleep, before peering into it to look at Molly's heart. Good thing he doesn't have set up a password lock or anything. As if he can. The first thing that came up was that…she liked buff guys.

Buff guys huh? I turned to look at Wizard and had the urge to laugh. Wizard wasn't fat or anything, but he wasn't buff either. He was gangly and thin, or you can say that he's dweeb-like. He doesn't work out, but he doesn't have any baby fat on him.

So she wants a buff guy and he wants to go out with her, then I guess it's my job to fix that up! Walking over to the Wizard, I kicked his chair real hard…ending up hurting myself, but he still woke up with a shock, so consider my mission accomplished.

"Get up, get up, get up, Wizard!" I shouted at his ear, producing a whistle out of thin air to blow. Slowly at his usual snail-pace, he got out of the chair and stood up, his back still a little bend forward from drowsiness. 6am in the morning wasn't his usual wake up time, I'm guessing.

"….What do…you want, Witch?" He asked in mid yawns. His hand was already starting to tie his hair into a small braid out of habit.

"Well since you asked, we're going jogging!" I announced, taking his wrist and dragging him towards the door. We were greeted by the cold air outside and I already wanted to go back into my warm bed and hide under my pink fluffy blanket. I shivered, but continued to drag him out anyways.

"…What is…this for…?" He asked, a lot slower than usual since he was sleepy. He already finished tying his hair, but it looked horrible and messy. Wow, he really was sleepy. The dark circles under his eyes were…well…_darker!_

"Well, you wanted me to help you get with that retar- I mean, Molly right? Well, I'm helping you right now, so you can't complain later that I won't help you!"

"…And…jogging helps how?"

"You need to get buff! Molly wouldn't wanna date a beanstalk like you! I mean, look at you! You can barely lift a rock I bet, or even carry me!"

He mumbled something under his breath, which I ignored. I bet he's just complaining or whining like the dweeb that he is.

"C'mon, let's go!" I ordered loudly before running off in front of him to help him set the pace. Of course, he'll need someone to set a beginner's pace for him, since he's so weak and all. I mean, I have never seen him leave the house, so he couldn't possibly be any stronger than an ant!

"Hurry up slow poke-" But before I can finish my taunting, a great purple blur ran ahead of me, the wind rushing into my face, the dust coming along with it. I coughed and coughed and coughed some more, fanning the dust away from me. What the hell was that? Barney the purple dinosaur in jet boots? I coughed once more and then looked up to find the Wizard in front jogging slowly in front of me, _waiting_ for me to catch up to him.

"…Hurry up…slow poke…" He said, giving me a triumphant smile before jogging ahead of me. How the hell did he get there so fast?

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled after him. I tried to run as fast as I could, but my heels were sort of preventing me from running any faster than I already am. "I'm wearing heels! This is NOT a race! Do you hear me Wizard? This is NOT a race- AHHH!" I screamed when I tripped on a rock when we turned a corner. There was a bucket of water near me and before I landed, and I somehow managed to pull the bucket with me, making the water splash all over me.…Turning me back into a 5 year old. My clothes instantly shrunk to match my body size and my shoes fell off my feet. And what's worse is that, I have a boo-boo on my knee! And it hurts!

Immediately, I started to cry out loud, calling for the Wizard to come back and get me. He must have heard me from where he ran to because he was right in front of me the next second, kneeling on one knee to look at me.

"What happened…?" He asked, which got me even angrier.

"I-I ran and slipped, that's what h-h-happened!" I yelled at him in between sobs and sniffles, "A-And it's a-a-all your f-fault! Wahhhhhhh!" I cried even harder when the pain on my knee and elbows increased.

"How is this my fault…?"

"Well i-if y-you didn't force me to c-come jo-jogging with you, none of this would've h-happened! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! WAHHHHH!"

"…"

"I wanna go homeeeeee!" I cried, wiping my tears and my nose with his cape. He simply stared at me and sighed in the way a parent does when they're tired. He got up, turned around, and bent down once more to give his back to me.

"Get on..." He ordered. Well no need to tell me, I quickly jumped right on and held his neck real tight. He stood up once more and we started to make our way back to his house. When we wear nearing his house, I suddenly realized that I forgot to grab my shoes that were still wet in the small puddle back over there.

"My shoes!" I screamed into his ear, "You forgot my shoes!"

So we finally went to get my shoes, and while coming back…ugh….Molly was coming towards us. I could feel the Wizard instantly tensing when he noticed her. I was about to bend down a little forward to his ear to tell him to act cool, but before I could even get the chance to, the bastard _threw _me, yes, _THREW_ me into the nearby bushes, chucking my shoes along with me the very next second.

"Hey Wizard!" She greeted in her sugary sweet tone. Ugh, I wish I can throw up. I crawled forward to get a good peek at what's going on. The Wizard's hands were fumbling a bit at his robe and his face was looking down on the ground.

"…Hi…Molly." He finally greeted back at what looked like it took him ages to accomplish.

"What are you doing out here at," she looked down at her watch, "6:20 in the morning?"

"Just….Just jogging."

"Jogging huh? Wow! That's a surprise! I jog too! Maybe next time we can jog together, Wizard!"

Oh god, can she get any more friendlier? I feel like flinging a toad onto that smiling face of hers. I would do that too if there's a frog anywhere near me and I'm sure the Wizard wouldn't kill me for doing it.

And why the hell am I still hiding in the bushes? ARGH! That Wizard! I still couldn't believe he just threw me like that, as if I were a pile of 5 days old trash! I then noticed a small pile of pebbles lying around me, so I started to pick them up. Wizard, get ready to be introduced to a world of pain!

Using magic, I made the pebbles a little bigger than they were and made them spikier too and then started chucking them out of the bushes and into Wizard's back. Every sharp pebble that I threw, it stuck onto his back, making him tense for a millisecond from the pain. At one moment he turned his back to stare directly at me through the bushes, at which I winked and blew him a kiss.

"Anyway, Wizard! It was nice to see you! " She said, already walking pass him towards the stairs that went up to the Ocarina Inn. "I'll see you later! Bye bye!" And then with that she disappeared behind the pink doors of the Inn. The Wizard looked after her for a few more seconds before turning right and left, checking to see if there's anyone else. Then he FINALLY turned to me to give me a hand up. Swatting his hand away, I crawled out of the bushes and then stomped on his foot with both feet.

"IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU JUST THROW ME INTO THE FREAKING BUSHES?"

"….Sorry." That was the only thing he said before he started to walk away to go home. For the whole way, I complained and kicked him in the leg until we reached his house.

"AND I STILL HAD A BRUISE WHEN YOU THREW ME-" I sneezed and then turned back to my original form, my voice lowering down an octave, "BUT INSTEAD OF CARING, YOU JUST _THREW _ME INTO THE BUSHES! I HATE YOU! IF GRANNY WERE STILL HERE, I'LL TELL ON YOU!"

"Well….she's not here…."

"I KNOW THAT, SMART-ASS!" I shouted and stomped towards the refrigerator, grabbing a pudding out of the fridge and plopping myself down on a chair to start eating. He sighed and walked pass me to the kitchen. I tried to ignore him as best as I could, but then it was hard when he started to cook and the smell of toadstool soup wafted around the house. I already finished my pudding and I was still hungry, so I danced over to where the Wizard cooked and hugged him from the side like a little puppy.

"Wizard? Can I have some?" I asked in my sweet, sugary voice.

"…ugh." His only response was a shudder and a barf sound. What the hell did he mean by that? I hit him in the head once and walked over to stand by his side.

"C'mon! You made me slip and fall, and then threw me into a bush! I deserve to get some soup!"

"Well…I have stumps where my feet should be and sharp rocks imbedded on my back." He argued back, and that's when I noticed that the small pebbles I threw were still buried in his back. Oops. I tried my best not to giggle as I helped him pull them out.

"There! NOW, can I have some soup?"

"…Yes." He poured me a bowl and got himself one. We both went to the dinner table and sat down. I took a sip and my eyes widened. Woahhh, this soup tastes a lot better than what he used to cook 300 years ago! I quickly downed the soup and got another bowl. When I sat back down again, I noticed that his bowl was still untouched.

"Why aren't you eating-" But before I could finish my question, I already got the answer to why he wasn't eating. My stomach churned and my face turned green. Shit…my spoon dropped onto the floor and I looked up to see the Wizard smiling mischievously at me, his hand holding a bottle of jalapeño chili peppers.

"This is for the pebbles…"

My face started to turn red from the hotness and I quickly ran to get water from the fridge.

"By the way...we ran out of water. I'll boil some later...puh." He chuckled when he saw how red my face was. I can only imagine how red...

ARGH! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

* * *

><p>So, chapter 4! You like? You don't? Just write how you feel in a review! Please?<p>

Btw, thank you so much to the 3 people who reviewed my last chapter! I was considering on discontinuing this story at first, but then seeing that there WERE people who reads my story, I won't anymore. I wrote a story and I'm going to finish it. Plus, it's only a short story anyway.

But thank you again,

PoisonNaty (Great! I was scared they were OOC)

Halloween Witch (I really thank you for your review, it helped)

MagicalArrow

See you next week! (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just finished my bio exam, yay! Now to prepare for my SAT tmr, but before that, a new chapter to celebrate!

Btw, I'm thinking on writing another short story when im done with this one...actually, i already started. It's a VaughnxChelsea story, what do you think?

Disclaimer: Dont own HM

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Vivi' POV**

Which retard thought of taking him jogging in the first place?

Oh that's right…that retard is me. I now and forever regret my decision of introducing him to jogging, especially night jogging. I had to give up on morning jogging, since he sometimes fall asleep midway. Or I end up bumping into Molly. That always ruins my day.

Even though I have completely changed my attire to appropriate jogging clothes, every time we jog, I still come back home with bruises and scratches. And I can't even tell him to go jogging alone since I'm the one who told him to jog for the 'sake of love' in the first place!

Tonight is the same as always, I got dragged out to jog and after a 30 minute jog, I just got home with feet covered in mud and green bumps decorating all over my arm like transparent stickers.

"I told you not to go in the barn…" Wizard said for what seemed to me like the hundredth time that night. Fine, when I said mud, I meant farm animal manure. Oh god, _yes, _I learnt my lesson now! Don't touch the cows or jump on the horse while it's doing something in the shadows, can we just move on?

"I'm going to go shower now…don't touch my things while I'm gone…" And then he left.

I waited for a few seconds to see that the coast was clear, that he won't be poking his head out saying 'GOTCHA!' any time soon. I waited for a minute…3…2…1…and then I dashed towards the crystal ball and immediately rubbed my hands on it. I needed to see what else Molly would want out of a guy. The Wizard was starting to ask whether or not being 'buff' was the only thing she was interested about in men. Guess he didn't enjoy the idea of having a shallow girlfriend.

The crystal ball glowed a luminous purple, the light radiating throughout the entire house. Instead of admiring it, I wanted to smash it on the ground. If I'm going to be found out by the Wizard that I used his crystal ball to learn about Molly, this thing would most likely be the thing to reveal my secret.

"Shhh!" I tried to hush the damn ball, but that was before I realized that it was an inanimate object that wasn't even making a sound in the first place. _Duh._

Okay, let's see here. Molly likes stylish guys.

"….Wow." That was the only word I could say when 'stylish' came up on the crystal ball. It sounds like that tranny dressed in purple up in the Garmon mines would be the perfect guy for her.

How in the world am I supposed to make Wizard stylish? No no, how the _hell_ am I even going to convince the guy to go shopping with me? I have seen his closet, and the only thing he wears is the same outfit over and over again! Which…I usually do too, but that's not the point right now! How am I to convince him to upgrade his wardrobe?

Outside the house, I was starting to hear light footsteps approach the door. Crap, he's home. My hands dropped the crystal ball as fast as if it was poison ivy and I jumped on the couch nearby to act normal. I even started to whistle to make it look less suspicious!

The Wizard entered the house, his grey hair wet and a little wavy. He was still wearing the same clothes that he wears all day, which proves my point exactly. This guy never wears anything else at all, NEVER! He spared me a glance and started at me while I whistled and look at the ceiling. Act normal Vivi, act normal. He won't know you used his crystal ball, you didn't leave any hand prints on it. None that he can see anyway. I hope.

"…What did you touch now?" He asked, putting down his toiletries and walking towards me. Fudge! Busted! My palms started to sweat and I began to feel all queasy inside.

"What do you mean? Are you accusing me of something, Wizard?" I quickly argued back. I _must _get him off topic!

"No, I would never do that…because I can tell whenever you did something wrong and when you're trying to hide something from me…"

Oh damn, he's good. No! This isn't the time to be complimenting him! Think, think, think! Oh, I know!

"Molly came by a few minutes ago."I spurted out, barely pausing in between each word. His body tensed and his eyes widened instantly before slightly frowning from the disappointment of knowing that he missed her. Hah! Sucker!

"…Really."

"Oh yeah, she came to talk to me, and I just remembered something very valuable for you." I paused, "It seems that Molly is interested in style and fashion, something _you _clearly lack."

"…I see."

"So…uhh…so if you want to woo that girl, you REALLY have to upgrade your closet. And it just so happens, I am free tomorrow so I will be available to take you shopping in town for clothes. You should be grateful and honored that I even have the time to baby sit you." I babbled on. Fortunately for me, he looked like he was hung on my every word. "So you interested? Like I said, if you want this girl, you're gonna have to bring your A game."

"'Bring my A game'…I see…okay, why not?"

"Wait, seriously? You're going to go shopping…with me?" He's willing to change his wardrobe for her? Who the hell is she and what did she do to him? She must not be human. I _knew _her overly perkiness is the same character as a Christmas elf that bakes cookies in the North Pole! But then she is too tall for an elf…she might be a defected elf.

The Wizard was already walking away with a bored look on his face once more, "Yes…we'll go once the tailor is open…" With that, he went to his bed, lied down, and started snoring lightly instantly. Freak.

The next morning, I had to use an extra amount of concealer and ate a scary amount of pain killers. My body was arms and legs were decorated with bruises and I knew no spell that could cure it. The only person I know who's strong enough to heal was granny. It was easier to deal damage to someone rather than to save a person. I sighed again when I looked at my body. I looked exactly like a Fugue Mushroom…I might as well go buy some clothes that will cover my arms and legs until these hideous marks are gone.

"Witch…" He called again for the 10th time that morning. Jeez, would it kill him to wait a bit? For a night person, he was strangely awake and active this morning.

"I'm coming! Shut your pie hole! You are in no position to tell me to hurry, Wizard! Without me, you're never going to be the man Molly wants, _capisce_?" I asked as I walked out the door while applying sun screen on my beautiful delicate skin. Hey, I'm a night person, I rarely go out in the sunlight, so I need to take extra care of my soft pearly white skin. I don't want to ruin it anymore by getting a tan…

As the two of us walked through the town, we both attracted stares from his neighbors and it was starting to annoy the hell out of me. What, they never saw a witch and a wizard before? But then again, I guess not. I don't like associating with…well…people, and I can't imagine the Wizard being that friendly with his neighbors either. Just the thought of seeing the Wizard walking through the town saying 'top of the morning to ya neighbor, can I borrow a cup of sugar?' gives me the heebie-jeebies.

"Is that the witch?" I heard someone whispered. I started to walk slower to listen to what they want to say about me.

"Yeah, it is…I heard that she lives in the Fugue Forest in a bog. She was the one who lured Luke in and locked him there." Another person whispered.

"Ugh, such a bitch isn't she."

Okay, what the hell is their problem? What did I do to them to make them hate me? Who the hell _is _this Luke person? I stopped walking all together and was about to turn around to give those girls a piece of my mind. I don't care if killing them is going to give me a bad image, because it seems that I already have one even though I didn't do anything yet! Magic was starting to gather in my palms but then the Wizard put one hand on my forehead and the magic instantly disappeared.

"Calm down…" He whispered next to my ear, his other hand going to my waist to lead me forward down the path. His hand was still placed at my forehead, probably afraid that if he let go, I'll charge for those bitches in an instant.

"Let go of me, Wizard." I said menacingly, pure acid dripping from my every word. "You heard what they said about me."

"I did…and I know it's not true, and so do you..but violence will not make anything better…"

"It'll sure make _me_ feel better." I muttered under my breath, but the Wizard heard me clearly and shook his head tiredly. "I didn't even do anything to them. I don't even know Luke! You believe me right?"

"Yes, I do…" He said, slowly lowering the hand at my forehead. He was probably sure now that I was calming down, which I am to an extent. It was nice to know that he believed me, to know that I still have someone on my side. His hold on my waist tightened a bit and he lowered his head to make his mouth nearer to my ear. For a moment there, my face flushed a tinge of red and my heart skipped a beat. I really thought he was going to kiss me on the forehead or cheek. People who were walking pass by us stared. I finally realized at the sexually awkward position we are in…him having an arm wrapped around my waist while the other hand is on my forehead, holding it back to almost lean on his shoulder? Yep, not something you see every day in public. I was full on blushing and feeling a little shy, but then my mood turned sour straight away when he said, "…because I know you're still not capable of love potions and lock charms." He slightly grinned in mockery and patted me on the head like how a grown up does when patronizing a kid. Or to be frank, how _he _always does when mocking me…or comforting me.

"Shut up!" I kicked him, walking faster to get away from him. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out at him once then continued down the path to the tailor. "Hurry up!" I yelled back.

"Yes, your highness…" He chuckled and followed right along, taking larger steps to keep up with my pace.

We reached the tailor in less than 5 minutes. The tailor was already opened when we arrived and I could see that they had a customer inside. Great, an audience.

"Let's just come back later, you know, when no one's inside. Let's say 1am? I'm sure you know a spell that can get us inside undetected."

After what those humans called me and how they rudely talked about me, I was really in no mood to spend more quality time with humans. The customer who was inside the store before us was….surprise surprise…the tranny I was thinking about earlier. He eventually saw the two of us standing outside the store. I could clearly see the shock mixed with fear expression on his face. Were we that terrifying? The witch hunt era ended _years _ago, people can't still be scared of us can they?

"It's fine…come on." The Wizard patted me on my shoulder and then led the way into the shops, not giving me anytime to protest.

"Bu-But….oomph!….Fine!"

A bell rang a small little melodic ring when the Wizard opened the door into the little shop. The people inside were staring at us when we entered, and those who weren't staring in the beginning started to stare along with the crowd. I started to nibble my bottom lip from nerves, my hands were starting to fidget slightly with the hem of my corset shirt. I really wanted to get out of here…I can deal with _a_ human, but I really can't stand a horde of them.

A warm hand quietly slipped in and took mine. I gasped from surprise, but calmed down a bit when I realized that it was just Wizard who was holding my hand. His face was still expressionless when whispered something to me without even looking at my face.

"They're not going to hurt you…I swear it." And then he did the one thing I haven't seen him done in a hundred years. He turned his head to face me and gave me a comforting smile. My heart pounded like a jack rabbit and red bloomed in my face. I swallowed hard, but it seemed impossible due to the huge invisible lump stuck in my throat. What is wrong with me? I quickly shook his hand away, hiding my flaring cheeks with the hand that he was just holding. It was still warm.

"I-I'm fine." I stammered, "Let's just get this over with."

I walked up to the tranny that was standing beside the counter. He put on a bold face when I walked over to him, but I could see his palms sweating like a pig. Good, he's scared, that'll make things easier.

"You. I need you to help my friend over there to find some stylish clothes. Got it?"

He blinked one moment, probably still trying to process the things I just said.

"Excuse me?" He finally said something.

"Are you deaf? I NEED you to help pick some stylish guy clothes for my friend over there!" I shouted this time, pointing at Wizard towards the door. The store was empty now except for him, the adorable granny behind the counter, Wizard, and me. Odd. Everyone must have left when I wasn't looking. Well, yay! This'll make things easier and comfortable for me. I pursed my lips in a mischievous smile, "If you don't, I'll…oh…let's see….make you gain 30 pounds!"

"Eep!" He actually let out a girlish scream. "I'll do it." He said, walking over to the Wizard with a measuring rope. He did a quick measurement of the Wizard's body, the Wizard frowning from discomfort. I took a seat and giggled, having fun seeing Wizard with a tormented look on his face. This should be fun.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Are you done in there?" I yelled to Wizard who locked himself in the changing room with what seemed to be his 8th outfit. We have tried from shorts to trousers, from polos to turtle necks, and from fake glasses to hats, but nothing seemed to look good. "You better get some fat pants ready, pretty boy. If this outfit looks as horrible as the others you gave him, I'm going to be very ."

Julius took out his purple handkerchief and wiped his brow with it, looking quite confident, "I'm sure this one is the right one."

"It better be." I muttered. I had already bought clothes for myself and even accessories, but the Wizard couldn't even get an outfit yet! I sighed and walked over to the changing room.

"What's taking so long in there? You got your panties tied in a bunch or something?"

"…I'm done." The Wizard replied back. He sounded kinda tired.

The cotton curtain swished open, revealing the Wizard in his 8th outfit. The shopping bag in my hand dropped to the ground and I had to take a step back. I could hear Julius in the background weeping with relief, relieved that he won't be gaining any weight now.

What the Wizard was wearing wasn't anything all that special. Inside, he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, while on top of it was a dark purple buttoned vest. His necklace, the one with that looked like candy corn, was still around his neck, and I must admit, it adds a certain charm to it. His pants were a dark caramel color, neat and pressed, decorated with a black leather belt. He was still wearing his black boots, but they were hidden under the pants, most of it anyway, making it look like black dress shoes, giving it a fancy touch.

Where the heck did he get these clothes? The only kind of female clothing I found were ugly pink wool sweaters with a picture of a white cat on it or colored cotton shirts. Sexists.

My heart did that annoying dance again, beating so fast and so hard I could almost hear it in my ears! The Wizard looked…he looked…hot. I never saw him wear anything else at all, not even granny could get him to change…but why is it that this…this pathetic little human can? What makes her so special?

Suddenly my face heated up, but not from embarrassment, but from anger. He barely knew the girl and yet he's doing all of this for her! Why is she getting everything? A hot guy chasing after her, desperate enough to ask me for help, a hot guy changing himself for her, while I have lived for more than 300 years and I _still _haven't got anything even close to this…I want love too.

I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes, so quickly turned around to hide my face. I didn't want anyone, especially the Wizard to see my cry.

"So…how do I look?" The Wizard asked, to which Julius immediately showered him with compliments. He ignored them and was still facing me, expecting something from me. "Witch…?"

I turned to look at him once more, from his shoes to the weird exotic necklace he had on. I bit on my bottom lip hard and my eyebrows were drawn together. They all seemed to be waiting for my answer, to which I finally said, "It's hideous." And I stomped out of there, leaving the whole lot of them puzzled and confused.

I was already nearing the house when I heard the Wizard running after me from the back.

"Witch." He called after me. "What happened-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. I still had my back turned to him and I waited for him to finish saying whatever he wanted to say, but he was quiet.

"Go away-" And then I paused when I saw what the Wizard was looking at. It was that floozy, _Molly_. She was laughing and smiling with some ding dong with blue hair carrying an axe. He was showing off some of his skills to her probably, swinging his axe side to side with only one hand. Molly was clapping her hands and saying 'bravo' and 'encore' over and over again. They're both ding dongs…

"Wizard." I called his name, but he didn't hear or listen to me at all. His hand, which was holding onto his shopping bag, tightened into a fist, the knuckles whitening from the pressure. The Wizard was jealous? I could see magic starting to radiate from his other hand already. Oh shit, this is bad. This is really bad. Run away blue boy, run away!

The Wizard was strong, a lot stronger than me, I know that, and I'm not even sure yet if I have mastered the skill to weaken his powers. I just had to give it a try…

I flung my bags away and placed my hand on his forehead, accidentally slapping it actually. Oops. I concentrated on pushing all of my power to that hand, extracting the magic from him.

"Wizard…" I whispered to his ear, panting a bit from the strength it took to stop his magic, "Don't do it. Come on…we're going to slowly and quietly go into the house…okay?"

"…" He said nothing, but I could feel his magic lessening. He was calming down!

"Good boy." I said one last time before letting him go. He turned on his heels and stormed into his house, closing the door with a slam. The wind from the impact of the door passed my face, messing my hair a bit. I stared after him and could hear him muttering curses (not real ones…just swear words) in French inside the house. I picked up my shopping bag and dusted it off, turning to look at Molly one last time. She didn't even notice the Wizard. She didn't even notice him slamming the door in a jealous frenzy.

Why was she getting all the love…and not me?

* * *

><p>There you go, chapter 5! Im not sure if it's a little awkward or not, the way she feels and all, it's hard to do Witch. But however you feel, please write it down in a review.<p>

I got 5 reviews for my last chapter! I was so happy!

Halloween Witch: Oh good, i was really worried about this chapter. Thought the Wizard would be too OOC. Don't worry, they WILL end up together eventually. It's already happening. (: (right now, i'm tempted to do an evil laugh)

Naty17: Oh, i was just thinking the coincidence of two Naty's. Anyhoo, thank you so much! I was practically screaming with joy when I read your comment...i got weird stares from my family.

JokingJester: Don't worry, I will finish this story. (:

Illusion of Dawn: Not really my main intention, but I guess they do. :o But thank you for reviewing, and they will fall in love! Main point of the story. (:

MagicalArrow: I'll try. Nice to know that people like the Wizard fighting back. (:


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! I just finished my exams and i only got 1 weeek of school left! You know what that means! I can now concentrate all of my attention to finishing the story! Woot!

Disclaimer: I dont own hm.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Vivi's POV**

And we're back folks, to the magical crystal ball show! Ta-da-da-da-da! Let's see what else our annoying, _ahem_, I mean, _charming, _candidate, Molly has for us to see shall we?

Before you ask, this isn't a dream. This is me making my own talk show in my head while checking on Molly in Wizard's crystal ball again while he goes jogging with…_Molly._ This morning she came over while we were having breakfast and she was wearing this ridiculously (cute) black with pink rim short shorts. Her freakin' (cute) t-shirt that clung to her very body, showing her curves and breasts, had a picture of Kermit the frog in the center. Wizard went to change immediately when she asked him out, leaving me alone to finish both our bacon and poison mushroom omelet. Hypocrite.

And if I were a hermit like Wizard, I would have totally enjoyed the lonely silence in the house. But I'm not a hermit like Wizard, not a complete one anyway since I like to have fun, so now I'm _totally_ enjoying the lonely silence in the house _while _checking out Molly. It makes a lot of difference.

The first thing that popped up today was a picture of roses. Red roses. A bouquet of a hundred red roses.

_BORING. _She's such a typical romantic nut case.

I shut downed the crystal ball and slumped down into sofa, curling on the cushions like a lazy cat in a sunny Sunday afternoon. I yawned loudly and hugged a pillow, squishing my face into it. Bad mistake. I took in a deep breath and got a good whiff of Wizard's scent. Immediately the scene from yesterday got my heart beating erratically once again. His smile…oh gosh, he's got a killer smile. He's like one of those hot guys who don't know that they, themselves, are hot.

I threw the pillow away and grabbed another one, this one smelling like my hair.

"Mmm…" I was starting to relax, the smell of vanilla and strawberries filling my nose. I sighed happily this time, getting up a second later to go change my clothes. I opened the wardrobe that had both mine and Wizard's in it and pulled out a cute violet-colored jumper, a gray skirt with a ruffled lace under layer, and studs decorating the rim. I also pulled out black tights. Checking left, right, up, back, and front to see if the Wizard was coming in anytime soon or was hiding somewhere like a ninja, I saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Good. I started stripping. I pulled my night shirt up and over my head, pulling the cute purple jumper down my body in its stead.

I shimmied out of my PJ pants and was about to put on my tights when I saw Wizard's pile of neatly stacked pants. All the same color, size, and design.

"Woah." That was really the only word I could make. Did this guy have his own personal tailor or something make this for him?

I pulled out one and started to try it on. It was actually quite comfy if it fitted properly. I whipped out a belt of his and latched it on the pants. I found his boots in there too so I took them out and also tried wearing them. All there's left is his black turtle neck shirt, and purple jacket/cape.

I took one glance down at the jumper that I was wearing and without a second thought, I took that off right away to pull down his black shirt. I donned on his cape-like jacket and tied a tiny braid to the side of my hair. Too bad he didn't have another set of accessories that he wore everyday and multi-colored contact lens. It would've been perfect. Running over to the mirror, I started posing in front of it. Posing like Wizard of course. Which was to stand still and do nothing.

"Witch is better than me….I'm DUHHHH…." I muttered slowly in a retarded Wizard accent. My face now seemed expressionless and…well, emotionless. My eyes half shut and my lips in a tight frown.

"I pee in my pants…don't tell Molly…" I giggled and did a couple more, oblivious to the sound of the door closing behind me since I was having so much fun at the moment. I finally noticed the Wizard standing behind me when his reflection suddenly appeared in the mirror, his face showing mixed emotions, 3 actually. One was amusement, second was discomfort, and the third was most likely stunned. Hey, all of his emotions are_ really_ hard to figure out since they all look the same. You'll have to scrutinize on the littlest of things, such as the small crease in the forehead, the small tick of the eyebrows, or the slight curve upward, or downward, of the lips. And they're barely noticeable unless you've known him for 300 years or so. Like me.

"If I recall properly, it was _you_ who once peed in your pants 293 years ago…and while you were sleeping in my bed…"

My face flushed with both embarrassment and anger at the same time as he recalled that humiliating memory.

"Gods! Will you ever let that go?" I practically shouted back. He raised his fingers to show two fingers.

"Twice." He said simply, but it was enough to make me even redder than before. "…And why are you wearing my clothes?" He finally asked, looking me up and down, his eyebrow raised in confusion and curiosity.

"I-I…I was just…umm…" God, what should I say? I can't seem to make up a good enough reason for why I'm wearing his clothes! I don't even know why I'm wearing them in the first place! "SHUT UP!"

That's really all I got to say…I was under pressure.

I ran to the bathroom, grabbing my clothes along the way to change back to my original plan. I did the quickest change that I have ever done, and strutted back outside with my head held up high in pride. His clothes were in a small pile in my arms and I dumped them at his feet.

"They were very comfortable, Wizard. I respect your choice of clothing…" That was all I said before leaving to bury myself under the covers of my bed.

**NIGHT TIME**

"Is this really necessary…?" The Wizard asked for the fifth time that night. I gave him a good swat on the head before replying the same answer that I have been answering him with the last four times.

"Yes you num-nut!" I fumed in irritation. The sun has already set and the moon has rose, its radiant luminous light permeating across the whole of Flute Fields. And how do I know this? Well, it's because right now the Wizard and I are currently hiding in the tree that looks out at moody pant's (Craig) farm.

The Wizard sighed and leaned back into the tree, folding his arms behind his head to cushion it.

Craig was starting to keep his equipment to get ready to go inside, and once he does, we'll attack.

Remember how I said that Molly wanted roses? Well, I didn't know where else to get them so here we are! Good thing Craig is growing a lot of them this season.

"He's walking! He's walking! Get ready to attack, Wizard! The moment he's inside, head straight for the roses!"

"…I don't like this idea of stealing roses, we can just make them if we want." He said, but then paused in thought for a moment before adding, "Well, actually, I could, you can't…."

"Oh, just keep your pie hole shut if you don't have anything good to say!" I hissed back at him. I was helping him and insulting my skills is how he repays me? The nerve of this guy!

The door finally slammed shut. I waited to see if he'll come out again for another half a minute but there was no sign of him coming out.

"Coast is clear! Go Wizard, go!" I shouted, pushing him off the tree. I was hoping I'll shock him and he'll maybe bruise something when he fell, but he didn't. Instead, he landed on his hands and feet gracefully with cat-like reflects. He even had the nerve to look up at me with a smug smile on his face. Grr…I'll show him!

"Geronimo!" I jumped down from the tree, landing right into the Wizard, knocking the both of us to the ground. "How was my jump?" I sweetly asked, still sitting on top of his body. He groaned in pain from the impact and I giggled in triumph.

"Get off me…witch."

I blew him a quick kiss and rolled off him, dusting myself off and then heading right for the farm. The Wizard groaned again as he got up and dusted his back and pants and then came running after me.

I easily found the rose rows, squealing in delight when I found myself surrounded in reds and pinks. I felt like I was in a dream until I remembered that we were here for Molly. That made me annoyed and my mood soured instantly. Without a second thought, I started to clip the roses down with a pair of gardening scissors that I brought with me. I looked over at the Wizard but found him just looking around instead of working.

"What are you doing Wizard? Get to work!"

"I really don't think we should do this…"

"Shut up! This is for your and Molly's sake that I'm doing this! You want her don't you? You like her don't you? You would do anything for her wouldn't you? Then get down into the dirt and start clipping, dammit!" I shouted at him without looking at him, because then he would see the tears that were welling in my eyes. Oh god, why am I crying so much these days…it's so disgusting…

I heard the Wizard slowly walk over to where I was crouching and stopped, standing at the back of me. He crouched down beside me and gave me a pat on my head. The gesture was familiar and welcoming since it was what he always did when he was trying to comfort me. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from choking a sob. Why am I being like this?

He finally started to work, pulling roses up and out of their roots and putting it in a pile next to mine. We continued to work in silence until all the roses around us were gone and we were alone standing in a small, round, bare patch of land.

"…Is this enough?" He asked, wiping his hands with a handkerchief he brought with him. I finished counting the roses and shook my head. We had 94 but we needed a 100.

"6 more to go. Let's go over there! Those roses look nice!" I pointed to the right where a bunch of beautiful white roses were blooming. Why didn't I go there sooner?

I started making my way through the other red rose bushes, my legs walking on its own will and my body drawn to the white roses up ahead of me. I NEED them!

"Witch, don't go there! I think-"

"Shhh! Be quiet or else you'll set off a tra-AHHH!" I screamed before I could finish my sentence. I accidently stepped on a bump on the ground that turned out to be a net bomb! A net instantly sprang up from the ground and took me down, my whole body was now covered by a net covered with spikes that was hurting me. What kind of farm is this?

"_Merde (Shit)…_"The Wizard muttered under his breath, running up to me to try to get the damn thing off me.

"C'mon! Get it off me before someone-" But before I could finish, I heard the door slam open and heard Craig whooping with delight!

"I told you Anissa that the net would work!" He shouted into the house before running towards us with what appears to be…a gun? _MERDE!_ I scrambled even harder to try to get it off me, but it made it even worse! My heart was racing and I was starting to hyperventilate. Oh god…am I to killed by a human? I started weeping uncontrollably, but the Wizard closed my mouth shut with his hand before I could make anymore sound.

"_Ta gueule_ (Shut up)! You want him to know where we are? C'mon, turn yourself into a frog and crawl out of there." He hissed impatiently…which was actually the first time I saw him like this. His nose was flared and his eyes were crazy mad and directing…was he angry with me?

"Now." He ordered through gritted teeth. I made a squeak of fright before quickly obeying, transforming myself into a pink frog and crawling out of the net. He took off his coat and transformed himself into an owl, both our clothes dropped and piled onto the ground next to us.

"Where are you! Bandits!" Craig roared with anger when he saw the empty rose bushes that we pilfered. The Wizard, without thinking it over, snatched me with his claws, picking a white rose along with him, and flew off towards the town. Gun shots were made and a few bullets flew past us into the sky. His grip on me tightened as he professionally glided in the sky, steering us away from danger.

We reached the house and flew down his chimney to enter without having to either break in the window or transform back to go in through the front door. He dropped me down on the ground and flew to the open closet, pick some clothes of mine and dropping it in the bathroom. He picked me up again and _threw me _into the bathroom.

I transformed back to my human self and saw that there were claw marks digging into my skin on my back and my stomach. He really had a tight grip on me…I started to dress, putting on the t-shirt and shorts that he gave me. The colors didn't really match with each other, but I'm not gonna complain for now…not when he looks angry…

Timid for the first time, I slowly opened the door and walked out, seeing that he has already finished dressing up, wearing only his black shirt and pants. He was sitting in his chair, starting dead straight at me with his piercing green and yellow eyes.

"I told you not to go there…" He started, "And you didn't listen at all…if Craig recognizes our clothes, we might be exiled from this town like all the others."

"Wizard…"

"We could've been killed just now…" He closed his eyes and massaged his temples tiredly, _"You _could have killed just now...We may be immortal, but you could've died if you were shot..._"_ He opened them again and his eyes widened when he saw me crying. "...Why are you crying?"

"Because it was all my fault! All of this, from the trap to the future exile, and all because I just didn't listen!" I wailed loudly, wiping my tears aside with my arm. "I just wanted the white rose…why is Molly getting all the good things? I just want at least one too…" I whimpered, piling on the ground like a useless lump of flesh.

"…" The Wizard was silent, probably still shocked with my sudden wet outburst to react. Or maybe he's thinking '_yeah, that biotch had it coming. She should cry and feel bad. Haha._' But then again, that doesn't really sound like him at all.

"Witch." He finally called me, making me look up at him who's standing right in front of me. He offered me his hand, to which I took it, and he pulled me up to stand on my toes. He patted me on my head, stroking my hair slightly, but his face still looked emotionless. He finally gave a small comforting smile to me.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you…don't cry." He soothed me, his hand still stroking my hair in lazy, relaxed strokes. I was already wiping the last of my tears, reducing down to only small hiccupped sobs. "Thank you for doing all of that just to help me get the roses."

"But we didn't get any roses! We should go back there, I'm sure the roses are still there where we left them!"

"No. I'm relieved that you're safe…" He did one last stroke before turning away to get something. When he turned back, he was holding a single white rose. "Here. Take it, it's for you…" His face blushed slightly, but he managed well to hide his embarrassment.

And then my heart started to skip again, only this time, I have an idea why…

…I think I might like him. I like you, Wizard...

"Again...damn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Vivi's POV**

After realizing that I might have fallen in (puppy) love with Wizard…it has been kinda hard helping him with Molly now. I try to stay as far away from him as possible and ignore his questions about Molly when he asks. He still goes on jogs with her every now and then, which is when I get some peace alone in the house. Hopefully this morning is one of them.

I woke up that morning to the sun that shone through the window and right into my eyes. Rolling over, I fell onto the floor with a 'thud', dragging the blankets along with me.

Today must be a Monday…

I got up and saw that the Wizard wasn't in his bed anymore. Which means…SEXY WITCH FUN TIME!

No, actually it means peaceful alone time…how depressing.

I walked down the stairs, yawning and scratching my back as I did. Gods, I miss my own house. I had no stairs. Stairs are so tiring.

I finally got down to the last step, but then I immediately thought of running back upstairs when I saw the Wizard at his study table. But then he was slumped over his desk and was snoring lightly, so he must be sleeping. If he wasn't…then he's probably waiting for me to go near him so he can shout 'boo'. But I doubt that's what's going on his mind…

I walked over to where he was and peered down at his sleeping face. He looks so much younger and cute when he's sleeping. I played with his hair a bit, feeling the shortness of it…it's so much different than when we first met...

** 300 or so years ago **

**In France…**

"_Sorcières! Ils sont ici!_ (Witches! They're here!)" A man screamed into the bare crowd, his face red and his eyes crazy from anger. The crowd gasped before disappearing into their homes, dragging their loved ones, children, or grocery bags along with them. Doors slammed simultaneously from house to house, door to door. Women screamed in fright, and babies screamed in shock while the men picked up their guns and pitchforks, ready for a hunt.

"_Où sont-ils?_ (Where are they?)_" _A man in the herd of hunters asked, "_On va les butter__! _(Let's kill them!)_"_

The other men cheered, raising their pitch forks high in the air as an agreement.

"_Suivez-moi! _(Follow me!)_"_ The leader of the group shouted, running headstrong towards the cemetery.

** At the graveyard **

It was a cold, winter afternoon in France. The cemetery was quiet and soulless, not a single person walked along the columns of graves that day. The only grave that had company was a grave that was only a small lump of ground that was rising from the flat land, and a tiny white flag that was stuck on the top. There was a small cement plate with the name _Sophie Petit _engraved on the top.

A little girl of 9 years old sat alone in the cold, her hands covering her face as the sound of her sobs permeated throughout the whole cemetery.

Vivi sobbed as she draped herself over her mother's grave, wetting the grassy ground with her tears.

"_Maman!_ (Mom!)" She cried out, wiping her dirty face with her dirty hands. For the last few days, her life has changed completely, and it was not in a good way.

_Her mother, who was her only remaining family member, was founded out and accused of being a witch. She was dragged out of the house to be burnt alive at the stake immediately in front of the whole public. At that time, the men left her alone, thinking that she wasn't one of the witches for she was just a small child. How wrong they were. _

_The very last words that her mother had spoken to her before the men had run the door down were for her to hide from the rest of the world. People like them were hated and feared of among the ordinary humans, they did not belong in the same society. _

_The door was kicked down and 5 men ran inside, one of them carrying a torch while the others had ropes and chains. Maman went easily, not putting up a fight for she was afraid that they'll maybe think of threatening Vivi if she did fight back._

_Vivi ran away from home the very second the men left with her mother, hiding in bushes when people walked pass her, creeping in the shadows when men with pitch forks came by, but her last destination was under the bridge. For the first 2 nights, she hid there, starving and exhausted. Each night, she would cry herself to sleep and wake up at the middle of the night from hunger, crying for her mother to help her. But she'll remember that her mother is dead and she'll cry to sleep once more. _

_On the 3__rd__ night, she heard a voice calling her. It was her mother's voice, eerie and soothing at the same time, calling for her from a distance. She woke up instantly and crawled out from under the bridge. She knew that she was dreaming it when she heard the voice, but it was enough to give her hope that her mother was still well and alive, hiding somewhere. Her first destination was the cemetery. Her stomach growled and the burning in her stomach intensified, but she couldn't care less about that. If she could find her mother, all would be well…_

_And found her mother she did. _

Vivi laid silently on the dirt, staring up into the night sky listlessly as she slept next to her mother's grave. Her stomach still burned with hunger and the cold was numbing her to her core. But again, she couldn't care less anymore. If she were to die, she'll go see her mother in _paradis_ (heaven) or even in _enfer_ (hell) if she has to.

She heard the sound of footsteps running, approaching where she was and she started to panic. Could it be that the men who killed her mother were coming to get her now? She stared up at the sky and wondered if this was her mother's way of scolding her…she had told her to hide, but she came out of hiding.

"_Trouvé__ la_ (found her)!" One of the men shouted, immediately pouncing towards her when he spotted her standing there. She screamed and ran away from his reach as fast as her tiny legs could take her. Another man who was hiding in the shadows jumped out, surprising her when he caught her leg, tripping her.

"_Laissez-moi partir (_Let me go_)!__"_ Vivi screamed, clawing the man in the face with her nails. The dirt from her fingers went into his eyes and he roared with anger and also pain.

"_Salope_! _Sorcières! Elle a __éblouiré_ _moi_! (Bitch! Witch! She blinded me!)" The man screamed, mistakening the dirt for a witch's spell. The other men there gasped and held up their weapons to strike. "_Meurs sorcières_! (Die witch!)" Another man who was standing nearest to the both of them shouted, running towards the both of them with his pitchfork. The other two men joined in, running towards her with their pitchforks and torch. "_NON! (_NO!_)_" Vivi screamed in fright, her voice rang throughout the whole cemetery, piercing the ears of the men around her. A full blast of power emitted from her body, a white light shining from her body and slicing right through the men who were about to attack her. The light faded away the next instant, going out as fast as it came. Vivi slowly opened one of her eye to peek at her surroundings, still waiting for the painful blow from one of the men. The torch light that was dropped on the snow was still burning and the light that was still shining revealed to her the changed scenery around her. 3 dead bodies were lying near her, their blood painted the snow red and their blood-shot eyes opened and staring right at her. "_Mort (_dead_)…_" Vivi murmured, looking from one dead body to the other. She looked down at her hands…was she the one that killed them? She was a murderer… The sound of rustling leaves came from behind her and before she could react, a dark shadow overcame her and a hand clapped her mouth close before she could make a sound. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you everyone who has supported this story! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Her screams came out as a muffled squeal, but that didn't stop her from thrashing around, flinging her arms everywhere to hit the person at the back of her. "Shh…" The stranger tried to quiet her, but she continued screaming and moving, "_Tais-toi_…(Be quiet)" "_Non!_" She yelled back, biting down hard on his finger. That made him yell and jump back, letting her go. She jumped away to get a safe distance away from her attacker first before turning around and aiming her palms toward him. He knows that she's a witch now! He must die too! She shot out a ball of light at him, already starting to pray for God's forgiveness in her head, but before it hit him, as if there was an invisible force field around him, it reflected off. Vivi could do nothing but gape at him as he silently dusted the dirt off of him nonchalantly. He looked up at her and from the moon light that shone on him, she could see that he was smirking. That made her angrier, shooting another ball of light at him. It reflected off him once again. She did three more but it was the same result.

"_Arrêtez_! (Stop it)" He yelled, getting annoyed with being attacked at. "_I__ls __reviendrai…(_They will come back)"

At that moment, the two heard yells from the village and the sound of running footsteps that was nearing the cemetery. Vivi panicked, planning on running back to the bridge to hide, but then the boy quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to run after him into the forest next to the cemetery.

"_Venez_!(Come!)" They head into the trees, using only their hands and arms to guard themselves from twigs and branches. They ran nonstop for more than 10 minutes, but with only the moonlight to guide them at night in the dark forest, and with Vivi tired and still starving, they had to stop first before they continued on moving.

They sat on small boulders, cuddling around the fire that the boy built to warm themselves in the cold night. Vivi glanced sideways to get a look at the boy who helped her out and the first thing she noticed was his beautiful shining grey hair. It came down long to the middle of his back, with a small braid tied and left hanging at the side of his head. He was also actually wearing nothing on top showing his skinny, but lean figure. He was only wearing ripped pants and sandals. He looked older than her and was a lot taller than her. He must've been about 15 years old. The fire laminated his face and she almost gasped loudly in shock when she saw a long scar that ran from his eyebrow down to his cheek on the left side of his face. She wanted to ask what had happened but then it would seem rude, so instead, she asked another question.

"_Comment t'applle tu_? (What's your name?)" Vivi asked. The boy turned to stare at her and that's when she noticed that his eyes were not green, but green _and _yellow.

"_Je m'appelle__ Gale…_ (My name is Gale.)" He answered and that was the end of the conversation. He stayed silent, but Vivi continued to stare at him, waiting for him to ask her back for her name. He finally got tired of her staring and in a bored tone, he asked, "_Et toi…?_ (And you?)"

"_Je m'appelle Vivi. (_My name is Vivi)" She replied back, giving the Gale a shy smile. After a few seconds of silence, she finally thanked him, "_Merci beaucoup__…_(Thank you very much)"

Without having to say for what, he understood and replied back quietly, "_De rien_…(You're welcome)"

That night, they both fell asleep next to the fire, Vivi cuddling next to him for warmth and comfort. Before she fell asleep, she noticed his face reddening but she didn't know why. He tried to move a little bit away, but she snuggled closer. She needed this. It had been 3 days since she slept next to someone else and she sorely missed the warmth of another body. Gale, trapped in the awkward situation, didn't know what else to do other than give her a pat on the head for comfort.

The next morning they continued to walk, Vivi still clueless as to where he was leading her, but she for some reason, trusted him. If he had helped her then he must be a good guy.

While walking, Vivi continued to talk. She was already a talkative person and to be hiding with no contact with another human being for 3 days straight was torture for her. She talked about her friends, her favorite things, and the small spells she could do. As she continued on talking, he was walking silently in front of her, listening quietly to her story with boredom and annoyance. Suddenly, he stopped, making her bump right into him.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais quoi?_ (What are you doing?)_"_ She asked.

"_Tais-toi. _(Be quiet)" He ordered back in a low whisper. He was looking around, seeming to listen to their surroundings. Vivi frowned.

"_Pourquoi?_ (Why?)" But the moment she asked, a man with a gun jumped out from a tree and landing right at the back of her. She screamed in fright, trying to scramble away, but the man already caught her by the hair and dragged her near to him. He laughed maniacally, pointing the gun to her head. Gale's eyes widened in shock but only for a split second before looking calm and collected again.

"_Sorcières_, _tu devrais__ morte._ (Witch, you should die.)" He whispered menacingly into her ear, making her body shiver with fright and her tears falling from her eyes.

"_Au Secours! (_Help me!_)_" She screamed at Gale, but he seemed to be doing nothing but stare at the both of them. He took a step back and Vivi froze, was he going to run away to save himself? "_S'il vous plait…_(please)" Her last words came out as a whisper, but he just took another step back.

The man tugged her hair harder, making her scream from the sudden pain on her head. She heard the click on the gun and knew that she was about to die. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow, hoping that she'll die without feeling too much pain. But just when she was feeling ready for death to welcome her, the man screamed in pain and let her hair go. There was a loud crash at the back of her and the gun dropped to smack her in the head. She opened her eyes and found Gale with his arms raised up toward where the man once stood, panting slightly. She turned around and found the man dead and the gun right next to her. Before doing anything else, she scrambled up and flung herself into Gale's arms, crying as she buried her head into his heaving chest. Again, just like last night, he gave her an awkward pat on the head, but that was enough to make her feel better.

"_'Allons-y'…__ On est presque arrive_…(Let's go…we're almost there.)" He took her hand and walked forward, pulling her along with him in silence. She didn't protest but only followed him wherever he took her. They finally reached a small house that was surrounded by trees and stood right in an empty area that must've been in the middle of the forest. He knocked on the door thrice and the door slowly opened_, _revealing an old woman in her 70s wearing black_._ She looked from Gale to Vivi with a calculating expression, looking her up and down before smiling warmly to her.

"_Bienvenue à la maison_. (Welcome home.)" She said, opening the door wider for both of them to come in. They walked into the small cottage and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Vivi looked around her surroundings, it looked just like every normal house…except for the gigantic black caldron that was visible in another room that was covered with books everywhere.

"_Gale, qui est-ce?_ (Gale, who is this?)" The old lady asked, closing the door and walking up to them.

"_Vivi. Elle est sorcières_. (Vivi. She's a witch.)" Gale replied back, leaving her alone with the old lady as he went to warm himself by the small fireplace. The old lady smiled to Vivi in a kind and welcoming manner.

"_Je suis mamie_. _Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance_, _Vivi._ (I am granny. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vivi.)"

For some unknown reason, she felt like she was meant to be here with Gale and the old woman. Was it her mother who had helped her? Led her here to meet Gale, a wizard, and _mamie,_ another witch just like her? Vivi smiled and cried happily as the old woman took her into her arms and gave her a warm hug. And for the first time in 3 days, she was feeling completely happy and safe again once more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My french is really bad since I used a dictionary when I wrote this, so I apologize for the past 2 chapters and for this chapter.

Thank you Naty17 for correcting my past mistakes. :) Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"_Accueil, j'ai retournèe_! (Honey I'm home!)" Vivi yelled loudly into the darkness, slamming the door with her foot as she entered the house. "_Bonjour__! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un á la maison?_ (Hello! Anyone home?)" She hiccupped and swayed a bit to the right, clutching onto the wall with her nails to steady herself. She had just come home from a night out at the tavern and was drunk…again.

"_Non?_ (No?)" She asked and waited for a response. When she didn't get any immediate response, she shrugged and slowly tried to make her way to the stairs. At that point, a light flickered at the other side of the wall, revealing Gale who was reading a book at his desk.

"_Gale!_ _Bonjour__!_" She squealed, walking right over to where he was and hugging him from the back. His body stiffened instantly when she started to rub her face on his back like a feline.

"_Vivi, __laisse-moi tranquille_… _je lis. (_Vivi, leave me alone…I'm reading._)_" Gale mumbled back quietly, but he made no move or gave no hint that he was annoyed.

It has been more than a 70 years now that they knew each other and lived with each other, along with granny. Vivi had just recently turned 18 years old (well, looked 18 anyway), Gale 'being' 24 years old. Witches and Wizards take little longer to physically age, so Gale, being literally 102 years old now still looked like he's in his early twenties. Vivi who was about 80 years old looked 18.

"_Vivi, __laisse-moi_…_(_Vivi, leave me._)_" He grated, panting slightly as she started to shower his neck with light butterfly kisses.

"_Pourquoi_? _Nous sommes seuls…_(Why? We're alone.)_" _She whispered closely at his ear, making him shiver slightly when her breath tickled his ear. He could smell the alcohol on her and knew that she was drunk, but he didn't want to stop her either.

Living together for the past years, he had come to feel something for her, other than seeing her as a sister or friend. She comes home late every night, and whenever she does, he's worried. Too worried to go to sleep. Same as tonight, just…it seems like tonight will be different.

"_Non…mamie…_(No…granny.)" He tried to respond back, resisting the temptation as best as he could, but his hand had already closed the book he was reading. His legs were starting to stand up by their own will, his back turning to the table with his hands grasping the edge for balance. He was completely lost when she finally got him to turn around to face her and she covered his lips with hers. Damn the old witch and any consequences that may come from this.

Gale deepened the kiss, his hands removed from the table to hold her face close to his while he sat on the desk itself with her standing in between his legs. She tasted sweet…yet a little bitter from the drinks she must've been drinking earlier.

"_Nous permettre de coucher__…_(let's go to bed.)_" _Vivi whispered into Gale's ear, not forgetting to nibbling on the lobe teasingly to persuade him, something she didn't need to do at all since he followed her dumbly the very next second. If she had said that she was going to lead him to the fiery depths of hell, he would still have followed her.

That night, they let themselves go, listening more to their hearts and bodies than their minds. The night was magical for both of them, something that they had never forgotten. Vivi was determined to lose her first to Gale, and after that night, she knew that she would always be with him. Forever. She loved him and had felt that he loved her in return. But the next morning did not turn out like how she had planned it…

"_Mamie! O__ù__ est__ Gale?_ (Granny! Where is Gale?)_" _Vivi screamed in a panicked tone, running down the stairs in her silk robe with her hair tussled and make up still slightly smudged on her face. That morning, she woke up alone to an empty bed instead of finding a warm body next to hers. Granny, who was in the kitchen cooking, turned around with an irritated look on her face and _tsked_.

"_Vivi_, I 'ave zold _toi_ to practice your _eenglish_!" She lectured while boiling some cabbage soup in her cauldron.

"_Dèsolè_, _mamie_. I mean, zorry _mamie._ But _vhere_ is Gale?"

"Gone." The old witch replied back simply, taking a sip from the ladle before adding a pinch of salt.

"_Gone_? Gone _vhere_?"

"'E 'as moved out! 'E wanted to moved out and lived on 'is own, so I said okay!" She said, pouring a ladle of soup into a bowl, walking slowly to the dining table to eat. Vivi followed in strides trying to get more information out of her about Gale's whereabouts, but the old witch's lips were sealed shut. She told her that she promised Gale to keep it a secret, especially from Vivi, and said nothing more. Vivi was dumbstruck. After spending the night together, she had thought that they would become a couple, get married, and have kids, but instead he left?

At first, she was heartbroken, torn by the actions of that emotionless creep, but then she felt fury and rage. How dare he sleep with her and run away? She gave him her body and he moved out? Without even a word or a letter?

Last night, she was determined to make him hers. But now, she was determined to find him…and make his life a living hell.

**80 years later**

"Hmm…" Gale muttered as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. It was a book about curses and dangerous spells and some of the ingredients surprised him. He had assumed that they would want something like a newt's eye or a toad's tongue, but instead, these spells required nothing more deadly than a mushroom. It wasn't the ingredients that were the main part…it was the dancing. He closed the book immediately, already certain that he would not be needing this book any time soon. He dropped the book onto the ground and bent down to pick up another one when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it could be at his door, for he didn't receive visitors often…or at all for that matter.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly to peek out who it was. He peeked through the small gap he made and before he could do anything else, the visitor kicked the door open and strutted inside, uninvited. The visitor had on a dark brown cloak that covered his or her face, making it impossible to see who it was.

"Reveal yourself." He instructed, "or else I will have to force you out." He ended with a threat, power pulsing in his palms. He heard a giggle and then a snort. Was the stranger laughing at him? But even if it is…the laugh sounded familiar…very familiar…

Gale walked over to the person and pulled the cloak off easily, revealing the young woman who stood before him. His jaws dropped slightly and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. The familiar silver hair that trailed down to her waist, the pale porcelain skin, the striking amber-orange eyes that stared back with a heating intensity, and the jade bangle bracelet that was worn all the time.

"_Vivi…_" He murmured, still astonished by her sudden presence. It must have been more than 50 years that he last saw her. She smiled, showing the small canine fangs.

"Hello Wizard. Nice to see you again." She said with perfect English fluency. She closed the door with her foot and walked right up close to him with only a small gap in between. For a moment, he had thought that she would kiss him…like how she did the night he last saw her, but instead, she took a sniff and wrinkled her nose.

"You smell weird…Granny asked me to come check up on you. Maybe I should report back to her that you're not taking baths." She twirled back, her hair flipping into his face, and went to make herself comfortable in his arm chair. "So…_this_ is where you've been living all these years." Her eyes roamed around the small cottage. Her nose wrinkled again. "Nice…"

"Granny told you to find me..." He asked, his English also fluent, but he still had a strong French accent since he had not practiced as much. Vivi yawned and stretched, the pink corset she was wearing tightening in the front to show him her breasts. His face heated instantly and the air got stuffy and ridiculously hot around him.

"She didn't ask me to find you, but I decided that it was time that I went my own way too, so I came to find you to stay with you! I mean, who else do I have?"

"…You're going to stay…here?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that, Wizard?" Vivi raised an eyebrow, daring him to say no. He frowned and shook his head lightly.

"No…but why are you calling me 'Wizard'?"

As if remembering something, her mouth formed into an 'o' and snapped her fingers, "Right! Granny said that it would be much better to not use our real names, not sure why, but who knows what's going on in her head? So from now on, I'll be calling you 'Wizard', and you could call me 'Witch'. Got it?"

Gale pondered for a while, but then decided that if it was Granny's idea, he should just follow along with it rather than question her. Thinking about Granny, he started to think about how she was in that old house of hers…but then thinking about that old house made him think of his last night there…with Vivi. He blushed again at the memory and coughed into his hand. They should probably discuss about it…

"Viv-…_Ahem…_Witch."

"Yes?"

"About that night…" He started, take slow steps one at a time to get closer to her, his heart pounding erratically in his ears and in his chest. Vivi gave him a quizzical look, gesturing for him to go on. "…that night," he repeated again, hoping that she'll remember, but she gave no sign of it so he continued, "that night…before I left you and _mamie…_"

"Ohhhh!" Vivi shouted, jumping of the seat and then giving Gale a good push. He stumbled backwards but managed to balance himself without falling. She must've remembered now. She stomped towards him, her face red with anger and her lips pouting.

"You!" She gave him a hard poke into the chest, "You're the one who took my fugue mushroom dust didn't you!" She shouted at him.

"…What?"

"Don't 'what' me! I know you took it! Granny would never take my spell ingredients and I have seen you eying before!"

"…" It was true that he took it…but only because it was his in the first place. She borrowed it from him and had claimed that it was hers. But that wasn't what he was talking about at all!

"What do you have to say for yourself, _huh_?"

Gale stared down at her and chuckled, mostly at himself for being so delusional. She was drunk that night, of course she wouldn't remember. It had just been something utterly meaningless and unimportant, and he was an idiot for thinking that it was so much more than that. He patted her head and the only word that he could say was, "…Sorry."

And he was sorry, truly sorry and angry at himself for running away that morning when he could have stayed with her by her side. He had felt that it was a shameless thing to do, to take the innocence of a drunk virgin. Before he could rethink about his actions, he packed up and left at dawn.

For a moment there, he thought he saw her eyes soften and her lips trembling, but then again, it might just be another one of his hopeless delusions. The thought that she might have truly loved him…since she clearly didn't…he might as well shut this feeling out of his heart too.

**Present Time **

I smiled a little, stroking his short hair, missing the long hair that I used to love braiding and play with when I was a little girl. He had changed so much.

That day that I reappeared in front of his doorstep, I remembered that I was so happy to know that he still remembered that night we shared together. But then again, I was still so furious about what he had done that I acted that I forgot the whole thing when he hinted about it. Was I happy when I saw the hurt in his eyes? That time…hell yeah. But now? I couldn't help but think that I'm the biggest fool in the world.

I bent down and softly kissed his hair, and careful not to wake him up, I whispered into his ear.

"You had the greatest abs…and body that I have ever seen." I giggled and walked away to go cook myself some breakfast…oblivious to his open eye and his red, burning cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Wait, am I? I lost track of time. I was super busy over the holiday with family stuff that I time flew by so fast. Ugh! Anyhoo, thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"You found WHAT?" I practically squealed with delight that morning over breakfast when Wizard told me the breaking news he had for me. I stood up the very next moment and started hopping around, doing the boogie happy dance around the table.

Wizard was obviously not all that happy with how I reacted since it caused the table to almost flip over which made the plates all fall off the table. Including his unfinished breakfast. But I didn't care because all that I cared about at that moment was that Gale found a cure that can cure me!

"Witch. Just so we're clear, this _may_ help. It's still a 30% of working…"

And then he just had to break my happy bubble. I stopped dancing and flopped down into the chair, lifeless once more as he started to clean the dishes.

"Way to ruin the moment, Wizard." I mumbled, kicking him softly in the back while he was picking the broken plates.

"Oh, I apologize that all of the research I worked hard on finding a cure for the screw up you caused on yourself is fruitless. Really sorry…" He grumbled back in monotone, but it was obvious that sarcasm was dripping from his every word. I was surprised for a moment at the fact that _he_ actually used sarcasm, but then I just got annoyed when he reminded me that it was my own fault this happened and kicked him harder in the butt. But then…this time he didn't just take my kicking in silence…he grabbed my leg and pulled me down from the chair before I could even react.

"OWW!" I yelled, falling onto the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"…puh."

"Don't you dare laugh, you stupid mean jerk!" I started to hit his arm repeatedly with my fists. Of course, I can never win him in magic, so physical is the way to go for me when it's against him.

"Okay okay…puh."

"I said don't laughhhhhhh!" I started to whine, my hits getting harder and harder.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's get started then..." He said, wrapping both my hands by the wrists with one hand to get me to stop hitting. His hand was so big…and warm…I blushed at the contact and pushed him away, getting up by myself and running off to the bathroom.

"I-I'm gonna take a shower first then!" I yelled back, running headlong for the bathroom.

"Sure…Be careful of the-"

And before he could finish his sentence and before I even noticed it, I ram straight into the door, falling back onto my butt once again.

"So…shall we get started?" He asked with all seriousness as he stood in front of me, one hand holding an old ugly textbook and the other holding a glass of water.

I nodded obediently, still embarrassed with the door incident that just happened a few minutes ago. I didn't pass out and that made the whole situation even worse since I had to sit through his small laughing fit.

"…Okay." And before I knew it, he threw the water that was in the glass right into my face. I shrieked in surprise since the water was cold. Sputtering and coughing at the water, my body started shrinking and in just 5 seconds, I turned into a kid once again. Thank god the dress I was wearing also shrunk.

"Sorry about that…" He apologized, but it didn't sound like he was very apologetic about it since he was smirking, looking down at me since now, he's _wayyy_ taller than me. I looked up with my teeth gritted in anger and frustration.

"Bet you wanted to do that for a long time, don't you Wizard?"

"…Yes."

"Hmph!" I jumped onto his foot with both feet and that caused him to yell in pain for a second which was enough for me. "So? Now what?"

He didn't answer me, but instead opened that book of his and flipped to some page and started saying some incantation I didn't really understand.

"_Blah-blah-yuk-blah-blah-blah-yuk-yuk-yuk_-_BLAH_…"

"…"

He didn't really say that, but it sounded so weird and complicated that that was what I heard instead. I just stared at him with a '_wth_?' look on my face while the words he was spewing went through one ear and went out the other completely.

Pointing a palm towards me, he started to make some hand movements, making an oval two times, raising it to the air, and then pointing his arm back at me again. He was _still_ going 'blah blah blah' so I didn't really focus on what he was doing but instead started to bite on my nails out of boredom.

And then before I could react or do anything at all, a beam of light hit me directly in the face, causing me to flip over backwards.

"Ughh!" I grunted (as un-lady-like as it may seem, I do grunt in pain), moaning from the dizziness as the little froggies that have started jumping around my head. Wizard hurriedly came to my side and knelt down on one knee to check to see if I was okay.

"You seem fine…" He drew his own conclusion, pulling me up before I could even protest. I tried to stand up properly but due to the impact from that stupid beam of light that hit me IN THE FACE I was still dizzy. That gave me a perfect excuse to lean onto Wizard.

"Well, on the good side…you're back to normal now…" He patted my head in congratulations. I looked down at my own body and just like he said, I was back to normal. I squealed with delight for the second time that day and did my boogie dance again, this time pulling Wizard to dance with me. Of course, dancing for him seemed to be just standing there and having me move his arms.

It got awkward fast. So I tried to lighten the mood by squealing some more.

"YAY! M'I kcab ot lamron!" I said but then quickly closed my mouth when I just realized what I just said. I frowned, puzzled with what I just said. Was that in another language?

"…?" Wizard stared back at me also with a puzzled look on his face. He motioned me to say something again.

"Poop?"

"…" We were both silent since what I said just now seemed normal, so we shrugged it off and I went to the kitchen to make some celebratory hot cocoa. I made two mugs and handed him one, "Tnaw emos?"

I gasped again when I heard what came out of my mouth, dropping the mugs onto the floor to close my mouth. Wizard groaned since he had to clean up again. He snapped his fingers and this time, the broken mug pieces and the hot spilled cocoa instantly disappeared.

"Draziw! Tahw si gnineppah ot em?" I screamed at him, clutching at his collar and shaking him with all the power I had in my skinny arms. He stared at me for a little while before he looked like he had some clue as to what was happening and then instead of answering me, he burst out in a fit of chuckles. How dare he? At a time like this when my life could very well be in jeopardy and he's having a chuckle fit! I shook him harder.

"Pots gnihgual ouy poopmocnin! Ym efil si ta ekats ereh!" But whatever I said at that moment only made him laugh harder. His body was already shaking from laughter and he had a tear falling from his eye. O-m-g, I had never seen him laugh this hard before.

"Pots tiiiiiiiiii!" I whined, shaking him lighter and lighter since I was getting tired. He wiped the tear off his face and finally started to calm down.

"Okay…okay, I'm sorry…I'll fix it for you. I used the backward spell you see. It reversed your curse, but it's also going to reverse everything else too." He took out the book once again and flipped to some page, "There's a counter spell…I'm sure it'll help you with your…new problem…puh."

"…" I didn't want to talk anymore, scared that it'll send him in a laughing fit once more so instead I made a throat slicing gesture and then pointed at him. He smiled and patted my head in comfort.

"Don't worry…I'll fix it…"

And for some reason, I knew that he could truly help me. So I closed my eyes and just waited for him to do his mumbo jumbo.

I didn't see what he did but then something hit me in the head again but he caught me before I fell. I was pulled in to lean into him so that I wouldn't fall over backwards, causing me to lean into his body.

"How are you…feeling?" He asked with a concern look in his eyes. I didn't answer back immediately because I was scared that it didn't work, but I finally answered.

"Let go of me…" I mumbled, pushing myself off of him as I tried to hide my blushing face away from him.

He smiled with relief, "Seems like you're back to normal…"

"Yeah…thanks." I mumbled again and walked over to the kitchen to make another cup of hot cocoa. I handed him one and sat down in a dining chair. He sat across from me with his cup of cocoa, blowing the steam off to cool it down. He looked like a kid at that moment…reminding me of him laughing his head off a moment earlier.

"You were laughing just now."

"…And?"

"And? You were _laughing_ just now! I have never seen you laugh that hard before in my life! Has the fairy godmother finally made you into a real boy?" I cooed at him before taking a sip of my own hot cocoa. He shook his head while frowning, taking another sip before answering me.

"Yes…I can laugh too. I am still human, despite whatever distorted way you think of me."

"I just thought you were a soulless robot with no emotional fiber in your being that's all." I said, batting my big goo goo eyes at him as I attempt to feign innocence. He sighed and shook his head again.

"Oh…and before I forget…" He said, summoning a glass of water in his hands. I immediately knew what he was about to do but before I could run away for at least turn my back at him, he threw water into my face again. To my dismay…I still turned back into a kid. He must've liked throwing water in my face because he looked so happy and satisfied when he did it.

"Guess it didn't work…" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if the whole thing wasn't a big deal, "I'll try again next time…"

"Don't bother…I don't want you helping anymore. I'll just find Granny to help me since she can fix anything, unlike someone." I leered at him.

"I'm guessing you're talking about yourself…seeing how you're weaker than me in magic." He leered right back with a proud smirk on his face. Ugh! I hate him so much! I pouted and puffed my cheeks out to make it obvious to him that I'm at him. Well obviously I had to be angry at him. I was having such a suck-assy day. I had my hopes up, then depleted, then slammed into a wall, then got hit by a beam of light, got my hopes up again, it depleted again, got hit once more by another beam of light, and got pwned by Wizard.

He seemed to have caught my emotions because he put down his mug and asked, "…What do you want?"

I still refused to smile even though he was willing to give me anything I wanted for the assy day he gave me, so I answered with my lips still pouty and my cheeks still blown up.

"Pizza…and a coke…" I mumbled. He nodded in agreement and got up, walking over to me and pulling me up to stand too.

"Then…let's go to the Brass bar…they have good pizza there…"

I would've been excited at the prospect of getting my wish come true, but then I froze when I realized where he was taking me.

"A…A bar? Is that really necessary?"

"…You can't expect me to cook it for you…I don't know how…and neither do you…"

That was true…I can cook but I'm not that much of an expert in the food department, only desserts. Same goes for him, minus the desserts part. But I still didn't want to go to the bar where there were a lot of humans. Who knows what they're thinking…

He gave my back a comforting rub, "…Don't worry…I'll protect you…let's go." And he dragged me out of the house, down the stairs (where he practically had to carry me since I was unwilling to go), and to the bar (where he dumped me onto the ground the moment we reached). And then knowing that I was going to complain, he dragged me inside the bar.

Before we went inside, he tried to console me for one last time.

"You're still in your kid form…no one will recognize you…"

Although that was true…wasn't he supposed to fulfill my wish to make me happy? Dragging me to a human bar is NOT, and I repeat, NOT making my day any better at all!

Okay…maybe eating pizza in a human bar did make my day a teensy weensy better. The pizza that they served there was soooooo good! I was already mouth watering just by looking at the menu when I saw the multiple toppings that I can have on my pizza.

Finally, something else other than mushrooms!

When the pizza arrived, I stuffed my face and ate the entire pizza all by myself while he sat there drinking red wine and looking relieved.

People had greeted the Wizard and for some unfair reason, they seem to be okay with him! They gave him 'hey's and 'hi's and were even smiling! Someone even came to ask for their fortune told! Did Wizard put a spell on all of them before we went inside? I was introduced as his nephew who was traveling and although I don't want to admit it…I was actually happy that people were treating me kindly for once.

It was actually…nice to be with humans…

We finally left the bar. I was so tired and full that I had him give me a piggy back ride back home since he was still supposed to make it up for the bad day I had. It must have been some kiddy thing when it comes to being full and piggy back rides since I fell asleep along the way home. My arms around his neck tightened slightly and I leant my head against his warm back and silently, I wished to myself that I can stay like this with the Wizard forever. I yawned loudly and then before we reached home, I fell asleep.

**Gale's POV**

I felt the Witch gave a sneeze and then feeling a little weirded out that she sneezed on me, I felt the extra surprise weight that suddenly appeared on my back. I turned my head to look and saw that she had turned back to her normal form already and was still sleeping soundly. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how peaceful she looked.

I was glad that she had a good time tonight at the bar with the humans, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it was obvious by the way she was glowing with happiness. She had always feared humans…scared that they were going to try to kill her again like before. We're still going to be living with humans for a long time…so I really had hoped to help her overcome her fear. Hopefully it worked tonight.

With the extra weight on my back, I started to walk slower and slower by the minute. All I had was red wine on an empty stomach, so of course it effected slightly on my ability to walk straight.

…But I wasn't complaining. I was actually enjoying it a little bit…I turned to look at her again and then smiled at the familiarity of it. Back when we were younger, I used to give her piggy back rides all the time since she liked it.

We finally reached home and when I finished tucking her into bed, I couldn't help myself but stroke her hair.

"Sweet dreams…Vivi…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Wizard's POV**

"What are you doing?" The witch asked, narrowing her eyes as she stared at me from the couch.

I was bringing out plates for three, and setting them on the table before striding back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

"Cooking lunch." I answered back tersely. She scrunched her nose, annoyed at my short answer obviously.

"_Duh_! But why are you setting the table for 3?"

"Because we're having a guest over." I stated the obvious, trying to get past her since she came to block my way.

"A guest over? What do you mean we're having a guest over?"

"It means that I have invited someone to come dine with us…I don't know how I can make that any simpler…" I walked around her to get back to the kitchen while she walked over to the window.

I looked over at the clock that was hanging over the stove. My mushroom risotto was just about done and I had about 10 more minutes before she was supposed to arrive. Witch was standing at the window, peering out to see who the guest was, and she probably was able to see Molly walking over because she did a little shriek. A shriek of joy to see her best friend probably.

"You invited _her?_"

"Yes," I pulled out a large plate to pour the risotto onto, "…is that a problem…?" I handed her the plate so I could get the glasses, but she refused to take it and only stared back. No problem, I walked over to the table to set the plate down myself and strode over to get the glasses myself.

"No, but why are you inviting her here?"

"Well…after going through all those tasks you set for me…I think I'm ready…"

I'm _sure_ I'm ready. After all those jogs I had to run and clothes that I had to buy, I've become one...'_cool cat'_. I think that's what the kids are saying these days. I gained more muscles than I can imagine and more clothes than I have ever seen in my life. Not to mention, used more money than I ever had in years.

"Ready for what?" She almost shrieked, this time, I detected a bit of anger in her tone. Strange. What could she be angry about?

"To court her of course…"

"_Court _her_?_ You can't!"

I frowned and stared at her quizzically. She seemed to have realized what she just said and looked like she was going to take back her words, but instead she said confidently, "You can't ask her to date you."

Before I could ask why, there was a knock at the door so I side stepped over her to put down the glass and get rid of my apron to open the door.

"Wizard…" She started again when I opened the door to be greeted cheerfully by Molly.

"Hi Wizard! Thanks for inviting me! Oooh, I smell something yummy! O-M-G, Witch! You're here too! Yay!" And then she came inside to hug the witch tightly in a bear hug. I closed the door and pulled a chair to gesture for Molly to come sit so we could eat. She noticed and instantly let go to plop herself down into the chair.

I got the plates and placed a plate of risotto in front of her and across from her for me. There was still more in the pot, so I asked if the Witch wanted some. She exchanged looks from me to Molly and scoffed.

"No thanks. I don't want to be a third wheel to anyone." She headed for the door.

"It's raining-" I tried to warn her, but she slammed the door before I could finish my sentence. She didn't take an umbrella with her.

"She's not joining us?" Molly asked, looking unfazed by the whole situation. She shrugged nonchalantly and started to dig in. I continued to stare at the door, half hoping that the Witch would walk back inside to get an umbrella, but she didn't.

"So today, I was watering my plants and I found this cute little gopher munching on my cabbages, so I had to whack it with a hammer. I'm not too worried about it getting hurt though. Ohmigosh! It would be so cool if I started a festival, whack-a-mole day!" Molly continued talking between bites.

"Well I-(don't really approve of animal cruelty.)" I tried to give my opinion on it. Honestly, I didn't really enjoy the idea of having moles getting hurt for people's pleasure.

"I mean, they kinda deserve it for eating my veggies! Did you know that dolphins are smarter than people? Luke told me yesterday at lunch!"

"I don't-" (think dolphins are smarter than people…although they may be smarter than _some_ people.)

"Did you see what Kathy was wearing today? She looked so cute in her short shorts! I would _kill_ to get those, but the tailor shop doesn't make anything similar at all! It's as if fashion is a crime in this town!"

"…"

Does she ever shut up? I was starting to get annoyed as she continued talking, and getting even more worried by the minute. The Witch still hasn't come back yet and in her child form, it would be easy for a human to harm her if they ever wanted to. She could be soaking wet and terrified right now. I looked down at my plate, I still haven't even touched it yet, and then looked up at Molly who was still talking. Without notice, I stood up. Molly, surprised, stopped talking and stared at me with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I…um…Witch is out there somewhere and I…"

"Oh. Oh! Right! It's raining! I totally forgot! She went outside didn't she? The poor thing must be freezing by now! Yes, yes, please go look for her! We can meet tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. At least she still cares about someone other than herself…_what is wrong with me today?_ Why am I being so mean to her? Must be because of the Witch, she's being so reckless…going out in the rain…just like before.

I walked outside and tried to get a sense of where she may be. Although I was worried, I wasn't reckless like her to go tackling at random places in the rain. I caught a vibe from where the beach was at, so I ran there, ignoring the confused gazes I got from the stores I ran past.

"Vivi!" I yelled into the rain, but there was no response.

The rain was coming down hard, even harder than when the Witch left. It was slapping me in the face and the wind was piercing my eyes. I ran faster. Wherever she was, she must be freezing by now. I ran down to the pier and headed over to the lighthouse, following the footsteps that she left behind.

Inside, there was the witch, again in her miniature stature, huddling in the corner with a dirty blanket wrapped around her shuddering figure. I walked over to her and bend down and looked at her. Was she crying? She was sniffling and sobbing slightly, trying to hide it when I came closer.

"W-What are _you _doing here, W-Wizard?"

"I came to find you…what are you doing here…? It's raining outside…"

"Uh, oh, really? I didn't notice when I RAN THROUGH IT TO GET HERE!" She screamed, burying her face into her arms again, shuddering harder from either the cold or from anger. I stood motionlessly, waiting for her to finish her fit so we can go home.

"Plus," she continued, her face still buried, so it came out as a muffled whisper, "you have a date over. I don't wanna be anyone's third wheel."

"…" Was that all? She was worried that she would get in the way? I smiled as I bent down to her level to pat her head. "Come home…She's gone already…" But I wasn't going to tell her that I ruined my own date just to come find her. She'll probably laugh at me and call me stupid.

She meekly looked up at me. I could see tears in her eyes, but of course she'll deny it if I ask. Her mouth hung open in an O shape.

"R-Really? W-why is she gone?"

"She had…something to do…" I lied. I got up and gave her my hand for her to take so I can help her up. She took it and stood up…revealing a small kitty that was huddled in her arms. I stared down at the cat and then at her. She made a guilty face.

"Can we keep him? Please?" She started jumping up and down with big, pleading puppy dog eyes. But I know better…asking if we can keep it meant 'can you please look after it and take care of it while I only play with it for a short time before throwing it away?'

"No…Now let's go." I tried to drag her to the door, but she wouldn't budge.

"I want him! I want Mr. Copperfield! Pleaseeeeee! I swear I'll take care of him! PUH-LEASE!"

"…" Ugh…I'm going to regret this someday. "Fine…Let's go."

"Wait!" She stopped me, "Can I get a piggy back ride?"

"Fine. But you won't get special treatment like this again…" I bent down and waited for her to climb on. Immediately, she threw the cat away to clamber onto my back. She sure changed her mind quickly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled her face into my neck. I couldn't help but smile. She didn't weigh a lot when she was in her small state, so we got home without much trouble. She fell asleep on the way home, her arms slinging down my shoulders to hit me in the chest repeatedly. And yet, I was still smiling.

When we got inside, I tucked her in, getting a towel to help dry her hair a bit and her arms. I don't know what to do about her clothes since I can't change for her…even if she's just a 5 year old at the moment. And even if I already saw what was beneath her clothes more than once a long time ago…My face heated up at the memory and the idea of seeing her was stuck in my head. I threw the blanket over her and walked away immediately, missing the blush that colored her cheeks as well.

* * *

><p>I woud just like to thank all my supporting readers who have reviewed my story so far. I wouldnt have continued the story this far if it werent for you guys. :) You guys are simply awesome!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and nice things you said about the story. This chapter is still in Wizard's POV :)

Disclaimer: I dont own harvest moon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 <strong>

"…"

"…"

Total silence. No one said a thing as we stared at each other in utter concentration, trying to convey words to each other telepathically. Of course, Witch is having a hard time trying to do it, so it's not working so well.

"I can't understand what you're trying to tell me…" I finally said. She gave a frustrated sigh. She managed to say one word but then winced in pain. Her hand shot up to touch her throat, rubbing it in the process.

"You shouldn't talk…not when you're sick…"

She acted like she was about to protest, but ended up coughing instead. She coughed so hard that she had to take in a deep breath when she was done. I grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. She stared at the glass for a moment before looking up at me with beseeching eyes. I shook my head tiredly. Whenever she's sick, she's always getting people to look after her. And when I say 'look after her', I _mean_ it. Fluff her pillow, make her soup, get her medicine, _help_ her eat her medicine, entertain her, everything.

I got down on one knee beside her bed so I can support her head as I slowly poured water into her lips. She drank the whole glass, but choked on the last gulp, coughing a mouthful of water onto the bed. I grabbed a new sheet that was under the bed and replaced the old one that was wet. Having lived with the Witch for a long time, I've experience with how she is when she's sick. Walking to the kitchen, I placed the glass into the sink before grabbing a wet towel to squeeze the water out.

When I got back, the Witch looked like she was about to fall asleep, her eye lids fluttering shut. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was a little ragged. I completely forgot how easy it was for her to get sick. I should've locked the door yesterday to keep her from getting out of the house when it rained. I sat beside her on the bed to place the towel on her face, wiping the sweat off her. She shuddered from the coolness.

"W…Wiz…Wizard…" She muttered, opening her eyes slightly, enough to see me. I stroke her hair comfortingly. She's so weak and fragile when she gets sick. It worries me.

"…Sleep. I'll take care of you." I comforted her and she smiled at my words. But just when she was about to fall asleep, the phone rang. I got up to go pick up the phone. It was Molly.

"_Hi Wizard! I'm about to go to your house._" Molly's cheerful voice chimed through the phone.

At first, I had no idea what she was talking about and why she was coming to my house. It then dawned on me that I made new plans with her yesterday before I bolted out the door to search for Witch. Damn. I looked at the Witch who was sleeping still on the bed, but her eyes were staring at me. I didn't want to leave the Witch alone when she's sick, but I couldn't stand Molly up again.

But then Vivi is sick…taking care of her is a whole day job.

I swallowed hard, about to tell Molly that I couldn't see her today. But then-

_Wizard. Just go. _

I jumped when I suddenly heard the Witch's voice inside my head. I spun around to stare at her, shocked that she was able to converse with me telepathically.

"But-" I was about to protest, but she cut me off.

_Just go. She's waiting isn't she? (Witch)_

"…I'll meet you at the lighthouse, Molly." I finally said to Molly. I could hear a giggle at the other side of the line.

"_Okay then, I'll meet you there! Toodles!_" She hung up. I turned back to look at the Witch, but she had already turned her back to me, asleep hopefully. Would she be okay alone? I never left her alone before when she was sick. I checked the would take her a little longer to get to the lighthouse. I should have enough time to get there to meet her and come back in time for when she wakes up.

I placed a new glass of water on a table and left the house in a hurry. Thanks to the jogging that the Witch made me go through, I was able to reach the lighthouse in under a minute without even breaking a sweat. Molly came a few minutes later.

"Wizard! Hi!" She greeted me with a smile, jogging over to me with a bag in her hand.

"Molly." I greeted back. Okay, getting here and waiting for her took about 6 minutes. I should be able to stay for a half an hour. The Witch wouldn't be awake that soon. She couldn't.

"I made lunch." She raised the bag up, the lid opening a bit, enough for me to make out a couple of sandwiches and a thermal container. "Let's go sit there." She pointed towards the bench in front of the lighthouse, taking my hand and leading the way. She made a blanket spread out on the bench first before she laid out a box of cheese sandwiches and some hot cocoa.

"I didn't know what you like so I just guessed."

"Thank you…it's a really good guess."

I like coffee…and cheese isn't one of my favorite sandwich dressings. When she handed me the sandwich on a paper plate, I took it with a smile to be polite.

As we ate, she talked about her life on the farm and her friends. I listened from time to time, but I was mostly glancing down at the watch that I had in my pocket. It was already 12:28. Was Vivi awake by now? I did place the glass rather far from the bed, could she reach for it? She can barely walk on her own when she's sick, was she crawling to the table? I should get back soon!

"-listening? Hello? Wizard!" Next thing I knew, Molly was waving her hand in front of my face, giggling at the expression I had on my face. "Phew! So you're alive! I thought you would die from thinking so hard. So what were you thinking about?" She asked, moving herself to sit closer to me.

"I apologize…I was being rude…" I muttered, massaging my temples. I took another glance at my watch. 12:32. I should go.

"I need to go...there's a person who needs me right now…" I started explaining, but before I could continue, she leaned in and pressed her lips on mine. I stilled when she grabbed my shoulders to balance herself. I didn't respond or move, only waited until she leaned back.

No one said anything, and for the second time that day, there was complete silence. She was blushing, staring at me with her brown eyes as she waited for me to say something, but all I could say at the moment was,

"I have to go…" And I did. I got up and left.

When I got home, she was still sleeping. I would have felt better if her breathing wasn't hard and ragged and her brows weren't knitted together. Her face was wet with sweat and there was a puddle of water on the ground beside her bed. The glass was smashed into tiny pieces of crystal. Could she have gotten up and fallen? Or was she trying to get the glass using magic? She shouldn't have known better if she did the latter. She could barely stand when she's sick, so how on earth could she use magic in her state?

I cleaned up the mess she made, careful not to leave any tiny shards of crystal on the floor for her to step on. She coughed viciously, gasping for breath every once in a while. I ran to the kitchen to get another glass of water before striding over to her to help her.

"Wizard…you're back…" She murmured weakly, her tiny fingers grabbing onto my arm to help balance herself.

"Drink…I'll make you some mushroom porridge later." I ordered her. She nodded obediently and took tiny sips of water.

"I don't want porridge…" She tried to complain, but her sore throat and coughing fit stopped her from making much noise. I ignored her and made her porridge anyway…which she finish 'til the last drop of rice in the bowl.

In the evening, since we weren't kids anymore, I had a hard time getting her cleaned up for bed. I carried her to the bath tub and left her inside there, hoping she'll be able to clean herself at least. I later realized that it was a mistake since she passed out in the tub instead.

Well…since she's asleep.

"Sorry Vivi…" I apologized as I helped her out of her clothes to get ready for a bath. This was getting troublesome…

I finally got her cleaned up…a normal action that should've took less than an hour to finish. Thank the Gods that she was knocked out cold the whole time, or else she would have been mad at me for sure. Not like I haven't seen what's under there.

…What the hell am I thinking?

I shook my head to get rid of all my thoughts and the pictures of her inside my head, but it proved to be pointless. I carried her to the bed and tried put her down, but for some reason, her arms her locked around my neck. I grunted when I tried to push her down, hearing a small giggle beside my ear.

"Wizard…thank you for taking care of me…" She whispered quietly, giving my cheek a small kiss before letting go of my neck. Her eyes were closed again and there was a smile on her face when her head touched the pillow.

"Love you…" She managed to say before she started to snore. I don't think she was realized what she just said. But if she did and meant it in a friendly manner, I don't think she knows how much it's having an effect on me right now.

I threw the covers over her and went upstairs to my own bed. My hand was clutching over where my heart was…it was beating fast. Faster than it ever had in a long, long time. Heat radiated from my face and I can't seem to stop myself from smiling. I was sure that I was over her. Why is she making this so difficult for me? I have been waiting for those words from her for a long time and she's saying them now? Why won't I calm down? It was just a tiny kiss on the cheek and three slurred words. I didn't feel anything today when Molly kissed me on the lips.

"This is getting…quite…troublesome indeed…" I muttered to myself, pulling the blue feather that was under my pillow out to stare at. I glanced back down to look at her sleeping.

"Quite troublesome indeed…"

* * *

><p>See you guys next week! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Im sorry for the super late update. Overwhelmed with school starting and stuff...but that's not really a good excuse since i wrote this sucky little chapter over the summer and had it stored, but then forgot to upload it! Dont kill me!

Disclaimer: i dont own hm.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Damn blackberries…" I muttered angrily under my breath when I stormed into the house like a white tornado. I scraped the mud off my shoes on the mat before stepping on the wooden floors. The Wizard didn't like having his floors dirty.

"Damn blackberries!" I muttered again, this time a little louder. I slammed the book on the floor and flipped it open to the page of the recipe. Blackberry pie.

I have been searching for blackberries since this morning, trying to find them to make a blackberry pie. It's already 2 in the afternoon and I haven't found a single berry! Any berry would work at this point. I even went by Molly's farm to see if she was growing any berries! She had a cherry tree…which she already harvested. Argh!

I threw the book onto the floor out of anger before throwing myself onto the couch, screaming into a pillow out of frustration.

"Why-" I moaned, kicking onto the sofa repeatedly, "Why can't things go as I planned today!" I whined again. I heard a click at the door and I instantly froze, getting up to stare at the door. No one came in. I sighed in relief. I thought he was back. And I wasn't even done preparing him a blackberry pie yet.

Yesterday, I was sick all day, and even with my head fuzzy and being drunk on drugs and toadstool porridge, I knew that he stayed by my side, taking care of me all day. And believe me, I'm a pain in the ass whenever I'm sick. I have been told that by Granny and by the Wizard multiple times in my life. Yet, whenever I'm sick, he's always there, by my side.

And that's where I want him to be for the rest of my life.

I woke up today, feeling a lot better, and I made up my mind. I was going to tell him today. I'm going to bake him my famous blackberry pie and the moment he takes a bite, I'm going to confess to him about how I feel. He's going to take me in his arms, spin me around, kiss me, and we're going to get married!

…At least, that's what I was hoping for. It's already 2pm, I haven't found any blackberries yet, and he could be home any minute! I went to the fridge to see if he had any other ingredients, but other than toadstools and mushrooms, the only other thing he had was coffee beans and tea leaves.

Maybe I'll just make him some coffee ice cream. He would love that! I squealed with glee, grabbing all the ingredients I needed from the fridge. Coffee beans, milk, egg, sugar, yup, I got everything! If my coffee ice cream doesn't make him love me, I don't know what will now. I may not be able to cook, but I _know_ I can bake.

Being a baking prowess, I was done in less than an hour. I stuck it in the freezer and left it there. All I need to do now is wait for him to come back home and I'll take it out and surprise him with it! I couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face…which for him would just be his eyes widening a bit.

I looked around the house, there wasn't a lot of things to do that would help me pass the time while I waited. I couldn't always paint my nails, but if he were to come when they're not dried yet, then I'll just get them ruined. I saw a broom lying on the floor beside the counter. I might as well clean up the house a bit. If he came in on me cleaning, that'll just help his image of me.

Oh my god, I really must love him to want to do humane chores like this.

I tied my hair up and got busy. Although Wizard seemed like the sluggish kind of guy who doesn't do much, his house is very messy.

…Okay, so it was messy because of me, but that's only because I was looking for my comb that morning!

"Lalalalalala! " I started singing while I danced around the house with the broom, trying my best to imitate the witches on Sleeping Beauty. If only I can get the spell they used to enchant their cleaning equipments. However I imitated their actions, my broom never came to life.

I twirled around to and fro, jumping left to right, and shaking my booty here and there. I did a kick in the air, but lost my balance at that precise moment.

"AHHH!" I screamed, crashing into the bookcase that stood nearby. Half of the books fell down onto me with a _crash! _I coughed and moaned, hurt and a little disgusted at all the dust that was collected on the books.

"Eww…dust. Argh! Spider web!" I shrieked with fright, throwing the book back onto the shelf. It knocked the shelf and something fell from the top. Something blue. I grabbed it out of the air and looked at it, my mouth dropping when I realized what it was.

"The blue feather…" I muttered out loud. He already had a blue feather? Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! What's it doing in Wizard's house? Was he planning on proposing to someone? To M-Molly?

There was a _click _at the door and I knew that the Wizard must be back already. I looked around. The house was a mess and I was standing there with his blue feather. The blue feather that he must've been planning on giving to Molly!

"I gotta get out of here." Before thinking anything over, I pointed to the door and did a lock enchantment to keep him out of the house for a few more minutes. I rushed over quietly to my bed and crouched onto my knees to dig out my magic broom.

"Witch? Are you in there…?" I heard his voice from outside. He knocked a few times on the door. I quickened my pace. Opening the window, I climbed out and jumped onto my broom. I kicked off the ground and flew off into the sky, just the second the door was unlocked and opened by the Wizard. I heard him calling my name, probably looking for me inside the house. I looked back down at the blue feather that I gripped in my hands and gritted my teeth with hurt and anger. This is one witch he'll never see again, never again!

I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I went to the only other person who I knew. Granny. I flew to the small village that I knew she was living at, a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. I spotted her little cottage that was hiding in the shadows next to a large mansion and dove down. I landed and jumped off the broom, running to the door to bombard it with knocks.

"Granny! Open up! Granny are you there? Granny!" I yelled, knocking repeatedly at the door. I heard her grumbling from the inside, her footsteps getting closer and closer. "Granny, it's me! Vivi!"

"Be quiet, you insolent child!" She yelled right back, swinging the door open angrily. I rushed in to hug her and cried. She sighed and patted me on the head, dragging me inside so she could close the door.

"What did Gale do this time?"

"-And now he's going to propose to another girl, Granny! Why would he do that? She's human and annoying! He should love me!" I wailed, throwing the plushie bear doll that I was hugging onto the floor. After an hour, I finished complaining to her about what an idiot the Wizard was being and how hurt I was. All she said back was,

"You stupid child. After a hundred of years, you haven't learned a damn thing." She sighed and scratched her head, "Well, neither has Gale I supposed. That shy boy."

She handed me a tissue box. "Now, why did you choose to come here, child? If you're trying to hide from Gale, you should know that there are better places to hide than with me."

"Please Granny, I don't think he'll waste his time trying to find me. He'll probably rejoice that I'm gone while I drown in my misery here!" I started to cry again, but stopped immediately when she slapped me on the head.

"Stupid girl! Finding you will be the first thing on his mind and this is the first place he'll start looking for."

"I really doubt it Gran-" But before I could finish my sentence, there was a knock on the door. Granny smiled in triumph and gestured towards the door.

"Well? There he is now."

* * *

><p>Just a heads up guys! The next chapter is the end. :O<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 ****–**** The End**

**Gale's POV**

The moment I was able to break down the locked door to my own home, I was greeted with silence. It was quiet. Strangely, _too_ quiet. I took a step inside to see if anyone was inside. Knowing the Witch, she should be lounging on the sofa with some sort of dessert in hand while reading a magazine. But she wasn't there. I closed the door behind me and surveyed the room. There were a pile of books scattered everywhere on the floor, but other than that, there was nothing out of place. It actually even looked cleaner. I looked around the room to find the Witch, but she was nowhere to be seen and there wasn't any sign that she was even here. The window was open though and the wind from outside was making the pile of research papers on my desk scattering around on the floor. I walked over and closed the window. She must be outside somewhere. I'll just wait here for her to come back.

I took a seat on the sofa, sighing and massaging my temples. I was a little tired after what happened today with Molly.

"_Wizard! There you are! I was wondering when you're going to show up!" _

"…"

"_Wizard? What's wrong?"_

"_I…I'm sorry, Molly. I don't think I can see you anymore."_

"…_W-What?"_

"_T…There's someone…that I love…"_

"_I don't understand. I thought you liked me."_

"…_I'm sorry. I truly am, Molly."_

She said that she understood and left after that, the smile that I used to be fond of disappearing. I had really hoped that she would have at least slapped me or screamed at me for what I have done. I led her to think that I liked her. I led _myself_ to think that I really did like her…when actually I was still in love with Vivi.

I _am_ still in love with Vivi.

For years, I have been distancing myself from society and lived only in her company or in silence. Is it because her company is the only one I needed in my life?

I didn't need to rethink it over, knowing the answer will always be 'yes' when it comes to her.

I love her. So much. Even despite all of her annoying and childish habits. I can deal with them. It's being left by her again that I cannot deal with.

I decided to wait for her to come home so I could confess my feelings to her. I went to wait at my working desk, taking out a mushroom from the drawer and started to crush a small amount of it to analyze.

The room was quiet. Too quiet. I opened the window again just so the wind would come in. I could hear the breeze coming inside my house from the open window, the cocoa nuts repeatedly bumping into each other, and the papers on my desk rustling. In the past, I would've relished and enjoyed in the silence, but today, I felt awkward. Out of place. There was no mini explosion nearby or outside my house from Vivi's experiments. There was no sound of her bustling around in the kitchen to make herself something sweet to eat. Her loud music wasn't turned on. And all in all, she just wasn't here to fill in the silence.

I've grown accustomed to her voice.

She almost makes the day begin. I've grown accustomed to the tune that she whistles night and noon. Her smiles and frowns. Her ups and downs.

Hearing them is like a second nature to me now, like breathing out and breathing in. I was serenely independent and content with how I lived before. And yet, I've grown accustomed to her being here.

"Why isn't she home yet…" I mumbled under my breath, glancing back at the door. If she had kicked the door down and announced her return, dragging a dead corpse or stolen goods along with her, I wouldn't even give a damn. I would freely disregard the fact that she's a thief or a murderer, get down on my knee and propose to her to stay by my side for hundreds of years more.

It was getting harder and harder to work as the minutes passed by. I kept on looking back at the door every second, hoping for her to walk through it, but nothing. I finally got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe she made something. There was nothing in the fridge…although I noticed some of my ingredients are gone, including my poisonous cocoa bean that I have been storing in the fridge for an experiment. I opened the freezer instead and found a cup of coffee ice cream. I don't remember having any.

I took it out and frowned. There were purple blotches on it. Blotches that could only come from a specific type of cocoa bean.

"Vivi…" I muttered. She used my rare poisonous cocoa bean to make inedible ice cream? It was bad enough that she used it, but for her to use all of it for a small cup of ice cream!

But then it occurred to me…Vivi doesn't like coffee. Her favorite kinds of ice cream are only berry flavors. Could she have made it for me?

I smiled down at the ice cream one last time before throwing it away into the bin and watch the plastic melt from the ice-cream.

That could've been my throat that's melting right now if I had ate it. But it's the thought that counts.

I ended up with just a cup of tea in my hands when I walked back to wait for her at the sofa.

"…"

The wind kept on blowing inside from the open window, knocking my paper work off the desk, but I couldn't be bothered to keep them for once. It was already late and she's still not home. I tried to distract myself by watching the pieces of paper fly around the air. It was sort of calming.

When the wind died down, I watched them fall to the ground. One flew and landed nearby the fallen books that were lying around on the ground still.

"Why are they on the ground…oh." I suddenly remembered that that was where I hid my blue feather, the blue feather that I have just caught and hid behind the books on the shelf. I immediately got up and strode to the bookshelf to see whether or not my feather was still there.

"_Merde_…"

It wasn't there. The blue feather was gone from where I left it. I bent down to look underneath the shelf, but it wasn't there too. I searched among the book piles and same thing. Looking around the house, I noticed that some of her things are gone. Such as her broom and the witch hat she wears when she goes outside. Then I looked at the bookshelf and window. How couldn't I have noticed this before? It wasn't hard to understand when I put the pieces together.

She must've found my blue feather and taken it when she thought I was going to give it to Molly to pull a trick on me!

If she only knew that I was keeping it for her.

I went to my crystal ball and searched for Vivi.

I have known since the beginning actually that Vivi has been using my crystal ball to get information about Molly. She left fingerprints on the crystal.

It didn't take long before a pink and black dot appears on the map, pointing that Vivi is in France.

She's with grandma. Obviously. She didn't know anyone else other and there isn't anywhere else she can go to. As much as she likes to flaunt about her social life, I know that she's just as anti-social as me.

I went to the window and took off my cape. Since I was able to transform into an owl, there was no need for me to use a…ugh…broom. For me, I've always seen brooms as juvenile and immature. I shook my body a little, preparing myself for the painful transition.

It started from the top of my head, my hair started to attach to each other, changing into soft, gray feathers while my face altered and deformed into an owl's head. The bones in my jaw sharpened and started to jut out, becoming a bird's beak in a mere few seconds. My arms started to bend by itself into the shape of a bird's wing, gray and white feathers protruding out of my very skin. My whole body started to shrink down while the rest of the transformation continues on. It was painful for about a minute or two, but when I was fully transformed, I felt nothing. But the small pang of hunger for worms was slightly disturbing.

Wriggling out from under the pile of clothes that were piling on top of me, I spread my wings and flew out of the house, soaring freely in the air as I made my way to France. It took me about a day to get there, and took me less than an hour to locate grandma's house. I could sense her power pouring out from a tiny hut 50 miles away. It slammed into me like a force field, almost making me lose my balance. I haven't seen her for a long time, but I swear she feels a lot stronger than before.

I dove down immediately, transforming back into a man when my claws touched the ground. I didn't waste a second before I clothed myself again. Even before I reached the house, I could see granny at the window, staring out at me with knowing eyes. She was already expecting me it seems.

I knocked at the door and waited for her to open it.

"Go open it!" I heard them bickering inside in hushed whispers.

"He came for you, you go open it you stupid child!"

"I don't wanna see him!"

I knocked again. They stayed quiet and finally, granny opened the door with an annoyed scowl on her face.

"Take her back. Please." She begged me, or ordered me would sound more like it, while glancing back behind her shoulder.

"…Nice to see you again, grandma."

She looked at me, surveying me from top to bottom and nodded in approval, "Well well well, Gale. The years have done you well haven't they? You were such a gangly boy back then. Are those muscles?" She reached out and touched my new muscles.

I stared at her back. She looked a lot younger than before. _A lot younger._ She looked like she was about 20 years old now. Her crispy gray hair has turned into wavy blonde locks that curved her face. Her ageless face. There were no wrinkles anywhere. Her faded blue eyes that I remember were brighter. And it seems that she has donned on some sort of goth attire from a Witches R Us fashion catalogue. It was strange to see granny look younger than me.

"Well…you may look young granny, but inside, you're still the same 900 something year old that I remember you to be."

She narrowed her eyes, "Hey, remember that I'm the one in between the two of you right now. As irritating as she is, I'll lock her here just so you can't have her back." She lifted her head in a gesture of challenging me, "You sure you wanna keep talking like that, boy?"

"I'm sorry…" I muttered, "Now where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's inside, annoying me to death with her whining and consistent complaints. I haven't had a headache this big since she moved out years ago! And I don't miss the feeling, so the faster you two sort this out, the faster you can take her away from me. Now tell me what happened."

So I told her my side of the story. How on the last night that I was with them, I ran away in the morning. She was everything that I wasn't. Fun, carefree, social, and beautiful. I had scars on my face and on my body from all the fights I got into to stay alive. I was the opposite of everything she represented. How could someone like her really love someone like me? Without thinking it over, I packed my stuff and ran away from the house. I didn't want to wait for her to wake up and tell me that the best night of my life was a drunken mistake. Over the years of solitude, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and the feelings that I had for her kept on bottling up inside of me. I wanted to see her so bad. And one day, she appeared in front of my doorstep, more beautiful than the last time I saw her is possible. But she forgot that night. I had tried to remind her, to see if she had any feelings left for me, but she never showed ant signs of remembering. I finally gave up and told myself that I should let go and move on. Then when she accidentally burned the last village we were in and we moved to Castanet, I met Molly. I had thought of her as someone that was fun, carefree, social, and beautiful. Someone who was almost like Vivi. Just a lot safer and kinder. I led myself to believe that I was in love with Molly when really, I was still in love with Vivi. The more time we spent together, her helping me with Molly, and me helping her with her curse, I realized that I would never be able to completely let her go. I broke up with Molly and was planning on giving Vivi the blue feather when she found it and disappeared.

"…So here I am now." I concluded, waiting for granny's response. She looked annoyed more than ever. The first thing she did was slap me hard on the head.

"Damn! You two love birds are as stupid as ever! One tried to run away when she is in front of you while the other tried to forget when instead you two should have talked!"

"Tried to forget?" I asked, but she continued talking. Or shouting is more like it.

"I'm almost a 1000 years old. I have no time for this! Just go inside, she's playing with my voodoo dolls in there." She opened the door wider so I can go through her and started to walk away towards the entrance gate. I stared after her.

"Where are you going…?"

"I'm going to visit my boyfriend! He's a farmer you know? Toodles!" She replied back, skipping down the bricked road with giddiness.

"…" I wasn't sure if I should tell the human that she's about 980 years older than her.

I turned back and braced myself for hell when I walked through the door. My first step inside and already a teddy bear was flung straight at me. I allowed it to hit my chest.

A champagne bottle came flying next. Naturally, I ducked. I wasn't going to let _that _hit me. Even my chest.

"Why are you here? Get out!" Vivi screamed at me, her face flushed red with anger and her lips pulled back in an angry snarl. Honestly, she resembled a red hulk.

"Come home…" I tried to tell her, but it was hard to form a complete sentence while still ducking from the objects thrown at me. Plus, she was still yelling so it was hard to get her to hear me.

"Why should I go back? Huh? To see the two of you together? To be a third wheel?" She screamed, throwing a tea cup at my direction. She was running out of soft things and was moving to breakable things now. It was getting hard to get closer to her…which I think was what she was aiming for. No pun intended.

"I broke-" (up with Molly.)

"_You_ jerk! You may not know it because you're a heartless robot, but I have feelings okay! I have been having them for so long, and they were for you!" She started to cry, but that didn't falter with her strength and aim.

"I'm not-" (heartless. I have feelings…feelings for you.)

"Why should I go back to a place that will remind me of the two of you together? To remind me of my stupid mistakes? Of what I lost?"

"I love you!" I said, trying to be louder than her, but she wouldn't listen to me. She threw a book my way, which I deflected away with a shield spell. She was crying harder as she tried to find something else to throw. While she was searching, I advanced towards her. She found an ash tray and was about to throw it when I stopped her. I grabbed her wrists hard until she dropped the ash tray and pushed her into the wall to cage her in.

"I love you!" I yelled out loud. No pauses. No mumbling. 3 words, 8 letters.

"Then why did you leave me that night?" She yelled right back, her tears still streaking down her face.

I know which night she was referring to of course. I couldn't help but feel happy to know that she never forgot it, but also guilt for leaving her many years ago. I dropped my head to lean into the wall, resting my head beside hers. I could hear her breathing quickening.

"I didn't think I was good enough for you back then…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the coward that I was back then. I'm sorry for being a coward now when I had all these chances to tell you…"

"Yeah, you should be-" She started to interrupt her as usual, but this time, I'm going to finish what I have to say first.

"_Shut up_ _Vivi_!"

"…" She stopped.

"I love you, alright? I'm not going to run from you just because I think it's easier to love someone else. Although, I do think that if I were ever to marry someone else other than you, my life would be pretty easier-"

"Hey!"

"But I don't want a quiet life…not unless you're in it."

"…"

"I can't believe I just said that…" I glanced over to look at Vivi's reaction and wanted to laugh out loud. Her eyes were wide as saucers. I should be a little freaked out, seeing how big her eyes can get, but seeing her shocked this much was a little funny. Or a lot funny. I couldn't help myself chuckling.

"No. I don't want to go back with you." She said softly, pushing me away with her tiny hands so she would be able to slide out of the space between me and the wall. "I don't want to have to go through anything like that again."

"Vivi…" I tried to grab her back, but she evaded my touch as she walked towards the door. I can't lose her now. Not now, not ever. I only have one chance to do this and I better do this right…

I pulled out the blue feather out of my coat pocket, got down on one knee and shouted after her, "Marry me!"

That caused her to stop in her footsteps. She spun around and stared at me with confusion.

"What did you say?"

"Marry me, Vivi." I repeated, "I'm giving you my life, everything I ever owned, and anything I will ever own. I'm giving it all to you if you'd take me."

"Wizard-"

"Call me by my name. Please."

"…Gale." She said slowly, and I could tell that after years of not saying it, it felt foreign to her. It felt foreign to me to hear it again from her, but I would be lying if I say that I didn't love it. "You do know that if we get married, if we get bonded, it's for eternity."

It was true. The marriage ceremony we performed is true to the saying '_Until death do you part_'. We are bonded, both of our lives will be bonded, which means if one of us dies, the other would die too. But hell with it, I am willing to give my life to her.

"I am." I said, getting up to walk closer to her. She didn't move back even when I stood right in front of her. "And I will still ask you, even if I have to for the next hundred years, will you marry me, Vivi?" I placed the blue feather in her hand and held it there.

"W-what happened to Molly? I thought you were keeping that for her?"

"Well if you had waited for me to come inside when you ran away, I would've told you that I broke up with her, and that I was keeping the blue feather for you."

She seemed horrified and ashamed at this news. I could see herself mentally slapping herself through her eyes and I couldn't help but love her a little more for that.

"I love you!" She blurted out all of the sudden, gasping when she realized what she had just said. I laughed and her face burned bright red with embarrassment. "What's so funny? Didn't you said you love me too? Mmph!"

I didn't answer her right away because I couldn't help but bend down to kiss her. I pushed her until she was up against the wall, my hands pushing against the door to balance myself while her arms came up to wrap around my neck. The last time I kissed her was hundreds of years ago, and now I'm regretting not kissing her for the hundreds of years that I missed.

We eventually parted to catch both our breaths when I finally answered, "I did say that, I will say it again for the rest of my eternity if you want me to."

"Okay. Can we kiss again?" She eagerly asked, not wasting any time before she started rising on her tip toes to get closer to me. We would've kissed if the door didn't open right at that very moment. When the door opened, we both lost our balance and tumbled down and out of the house. I landed on top of her with my face buried right beside her face in the grass.

"Hi granny…" Vivi greeted the intruder, even waving at her.

Damn…she's back.

"Thank the gods that you're finally together. But if you're gonna play any kinky sex games, then get the hell out of my house."

…Obviously, we left right after that comment. Not to play any 'kinky sex games' as she phrased it so delicately…just to get away out of embarrassment.

But before we left, Vivi did whisper to me that there were some things that she has been fantasizing about doing with me for a long time. Thus, I begged for granny to teach me how to teleport so I didn't have to wait a day to fulfill any of Vivi's fantasies.

When we finally got back and were laying beside each other in my bed, or our bed to be precise, a sense of fulfillment that I have never felt before washed over me. This is precisely how my story should've ended a hundred years ago since that night, and now, this is hopefully how it will be every night for the rest of my eternity.

"I love you…" I whispered.

I hope she's prepared for me, because from now until the end of time if I can have it my way, we'll be stuck together forever and ever.

* * *

><p>Its the end. Its THE end. Its the END.<p>

So this is how accomplishment feels like...sadness. The story is overrrrrr, damn. I feel like i didnt do the ending any justice at all!

So...i'm gonna write an EPILOGUE! And hope to God that it'll be better than the ending of this chapter.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**5 months later**

"That's her! That's her! Don't lose her!" A chorus of angry screams were echoing outside the house that afternoon, and it was getting harder and harder for Gale to concentrate on his work. That morning he _might've _heard an explosion, but he ignored it thinking that it couldn't possibly be his wife causing it. A few hours later he _could've possibly _heard some of the villagers screaming 'fire', but he knew that there was no way that his wife could've burned anything. And a few minutes before this, he was _pretty sure_ he heard the sound of sharpening pitchforks, but there was no way that it was to threaten his wife.

"_Merde_…" Gale's head fell into his hands as he massaged his forehead out of frustration and worry. There's no one on this earth that can create utter chaos in a day other than Vivi.

He knew that it could only be his wife that was creating all of the chaos outside, but he had sincerely hoped that it wasn't her. Before she would marry him, she made him swear that he wouldn't breathe down her neck so much about her experimenting, and for 5 months, he didn't. He ignored every new burnt mark he saw around town, or any signs of objects turning purple, or any sound that made even him shudder, but he couldn't ignore it any longer.

The door burst open and Vivi ran inside, slamming the door closed with her foot before she sped up the stairs and dove under the bed to pull out an enormous luggage.

That's not a good sign…

"Vivi…_what_ did you do today?" Gale asked from downstairs, slowly getting up and gathering his own stuff to get ready to run. He's been in this situation before and it won't be his last, that's for sure.

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She squeaked back, but the thundering footsteps of villagers nearing their house didn't sound so assuring.

He stepped towards the window and looked outside and spat out a muttered curse. Every villager was each holding a pitchfork, but that wasn't a new sight. What was new was that the town hall and a few other buildings have blown up, and the villagers were covered in soot.

"VIVI!" Gale yelled in shock when he saw what happened outside, backing away quickly from the window to gather his stuff even faster. In this kind of situation, hesitation kills. There were no more pauses in his sentences anymore when he asked, "What were you doing out there?"

"I was just trying to make and experiment my own fireworks! I wanted to contribute to the fireworks festival!"

"That was _last_ season!" He said through gritted teeth.

The herd of villagers was getting closer and closer, he could hear them. He ran upstairs, opened the wardrobe, grabbed all of her clothes and stuffed it into the open luggage without folding it neatly like what she was doing.

"We gotta go. Now!" He slammed the luggage shut and locked it immediately, carrying it with one hand so he could grab her hand with the other. Pulling her up, they ran downstairs to get the small rucksack he packed a short while ago with all of his study essentials and opened the door. The villagers who were nearby spotted them opening the door and one cried, "Over there!"

"Come on!" Gale yelled, pulling his wife into a run.

He looked back to see how far the villagers were from them and caught sight of Vivi smiling at him, laughing out loud as if she was enjoying the moment.

"What?" He asked, breathing hard.

"I love you!" Vivi yelled in reply, and this time, it was his turn to smile. He threw his head back and laughed out loud too. As crazy as it sounds, no matter what kind of trouble she gets into, the idea of a mad crowd of villagers with pitchforks chasing them didn't bother him as long as he had her running right next to him.

"Oh, bee-tee-dub, I used the last of your batch of fugue mushroom for the fireworks, baby."

…But sometimes, he couldn't help wanting to kill her.

"…"

"Gale?"

"…"

"Gale! Say something!"

"There she is, get her!" The herd of villagers yelled, the mayor himself riding on top of the wave of angry villagers.

"Gale! Are you mad at me?"

"Don't lose her men!" The mayor and his son yelled in unison, both raising their pitchforks in the air.

"…"

There's never going to be another woman like her, someone who drives him crazy with love and frustration at the same time. A smile cracked upon his face and he yelled back,

"I love you too. But you're being grounded when we reach the next village!" He growled, reflecting a thrown frying pan. For an old woman like Yolanda, her strength was not to be overlooked.

"And I'll happily stay put-" she ducked away from a coconut, "-because…because…Gale, I'm pregnant!"

Gale almost tripped on his own feet upon hearing the news. He was about to become a father? He was so overcome with happiness and excitement that he almost didn't dodge a knife in time, the knife nicking his cheek slightly. Acting on protective impulse, he shot a ball of fire onto the ground behind him, the flames growing into a wall to separate them. The villagers tried to throw things through the flame, but it simply reduced into ashes. The both of them slowed down into a slow jog before stopping completely to catch their breath.

"Just like you to tell me the important stuff later, love…" He pulled her closer and kissed her, hearing a muffled giggle.

"If I lay down all of my surprises, where's the fun in that?" She countered, patting his cheek while grinning mischievously. His hand traveled down to touch her stomach and he smiled.

"The next village better be ready for the three of us, you two will wreak havoc and trouble for sure."

"But you'll be there to extinguish the flames, dear."

"I'm the only one who can."

Before he could pull her into another kiss, the wall of flames came down and the villagers who hadn't budge came running again, several were holding more pitchforks, and they didn't hesitate in throwing them.

Gale and Vivi broke out into another run, and as they continued running, both holding hands and bags while expertly ducking flying pitchforks and objects thrown at them, they were laughing and smiling all the way as they ran into the sunset.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Yup, this is the FINAL end of the story. I hoped all of you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it...even though at some points I wanted to do simply nothing but pull my hair when I cant think of what to write. I wanna thank everyone who ever reviewed my story, but I would really like to thank <strong>Halloween Witch<strong>, **MagicalSquaresofDarkness, **and **floridapanther28** for all the reviews, encouragement, and support for the story. You don't know how happy I am whenever I see your reviews, seriously, I smile like a crazy person that freaks my sister out.

Anyhoo, thank you again guys! Maybe i'll make a one-shot of their kid. Name suggestions anyone? ;)


End file.
